Book One: The Rise of Shouri
by Kaliy and Elari
Summary: A hilarious story that really brings to life the Avatar Characters! Sorry for all my fans! I've been so busy, but any new readers, join in on the fun of this story : Only 14 chapters to read then you'll be caught up! A hilarious drama filled adventure
1. The Prophecy

**Note: **This book was formally known as "Book One: Polar Opposites".

**--**

**Some events and characters have been modified for the sake of the story. This story involves fictional characters that have been created by Kaliy and Elari. It also involves new bendings that will be introduced later in the story. So look forward to that! **

**Disclaimer: **Most characters in the story have not been created by me. The original characters and new bending powers have.

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter One: The Prophecy.**

**--**

The gang all stared up at Uncle Iroh intently. After the war was over, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph all moved to Ba Sing Se where they felt they could finally live a peaceful life. Zuko came to visit all his friends and his Uncle at his little tea shop in Ba Sing Se. Zuko was relieved to finally get away from the Fire Nation for a bit, he really needed a break.

Uncle pulled open his book and continued reading. The gang had visited Uncle on a daily basis. He continued to read them a book that was believed to contain the future of their world.

Aang looked over at Katara almost blocking out everything Uncle was saying. It hadn't been long after the war, and nothing really happened to them after their big kiss. He felt as if she enjoyed to play with his heart, but he knew that was so unlike Katara. He wanted a relationship like Sokka had with Suki. He almost admired their relationship. Aang pushed away his thoughts and sat up straight, suddenly remembering that Uncle was still reading to them.

"An evil soul will return with un-controlling rage powered by vengeance. The only way this evil can be stopped is by the two avatars. With no air benders in the world, _two_ new avatars will be born at the same time. Both born destined to bring peace to the world, both born as an avatar of their own, both born polar opposites. Together they will learn the four elements, and together they will keep the world balanced. The world will depend on these two. The world would be gone without them." Uncle Iroh closed the book of prophecies that rested on his lap.

"Wow..." Toph stared blankly.

"So theres really going to be a time where there will be TWO avatars?!" Aang shouted out.

"According to the prophecy." Uncle said, pouring some tea.

"So how long do ya think before theres gonna be two avatars?!" Sokka jumped in.

"AGH! Not long I hope." Aang cried.

"Ahaha," Uncle laughed, "I'm sure thats not going to happen for another hundred years or so. Now, who wants some tea?"

As Uncle poured the tea, Aang just couldn't escape the uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. Something big was going to happen, he could feel it. It may have been the fact that he is the avatar, or perhaps, he just has a natural sense of disaster.

"Aang, is everything alright?" Katara spoke up.

"Yeah, you look more pale than normal," said Sokka, trying to lighten up Aang's grim face.

Katara's reassuring voice eased his cluttered mind. Maybe he was just over-reacting. Perhaps disaster wasn't the only thing he felt. Somewhere deep inside him, he had a shimmering light of hope. Then again, maybe, just maybe, it wasn't the light of hope he felt. It was the light of hope dying down.

* * *

** -In our dimension-**

Kaliy grabbed her ringing cell phone, "Hey, Elari?"

"Oh my gosh! Tell me you just saw that!" exclaimed Elari on the phone.

"The Avatar finale?! Of course I did! Thats so crazy! I can't believe it's just over forever!"

"Dude! I know. Hey do you want to meet up at the custard stand for some icecream and a hardcore avatar discussion?" Elari laughed.

"Dude, fo rizz!" Kaliy giggled, "I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Kay, see ya."

Kaliy grabbed her purse and left the house to walk.

--

"MOM!" Elari's voice echoed in the house."

"Yes Elari?"

"Can you take me to the custard stand? Me and Kaliy are gonna meet up there."

Elari's mother sighed, "Get in the car..."

Elari grinned and ran towards the car.

--

Kaliy's hands were in her pocket as she strolled down the sidewalk. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her purse. She turned to see an old man holding her purse in his hand and a knife in the other.

"Uhm...excuse me?" Kaliy stared, fear filling her lungs.

In one swift motion the man lunged at her stabbing her right in the gut.

"UGH!" Kaliy cried falling to the ground.

--

"Mom!" Elari cried out, "Slow down! That light is turning red!"

"No it's not!" Elari's mother yelled speeding up.

"MOM! WATCH OUT!" Elari cried watching a little red car coming right at her in the passengers seat.

Elari's mother tried to speed up, but it was to late. Elari could feel the pressure hitting her sides, the glass falling on her face and her life slowly slipping.

--

"Call an ambulance!"

Kaliy slowly opened her eyes to see a crowd of people standing over her. "Are you ok dear?" a random lady asked.

"I- ahhh!" Kaliy cried suddenly feeling pain, "What's going on?!"

"You were stabbed dear, but don't worry, an ambulance is on the way."

Everything started to blur. It was getting harder for Kaliy to keep her eyes open.

An ambulance finally arrived and the crowd of people ran over to explain what happened.

Kaliy's view started fading, it was getting darker and harder to breath.

--

Elari could see the red and blue flashing lights and hear the sirens but she couldn't move a muscle. "OH DEAR LORD! Mom! Mom are you alive?!" she cried.

"Yes dear," Elari's mother stood outside the car crying, "The officers got me out safe," she sniffed, "they're still trying to get you out."

"MOOOOM! MOOOOM I CAN'T MOVE! I CAN'T MOVE MOM!"

"It'll be ok dear, just hold on, oh for the love of god, hold on!!"

"No... I can't take any more of this."

--

**Kaliy: **I wish

**Elari: **that I could

**Kaliy: **just get out of

**Elari: **this place

**Kaliy: **to somewhere better,

**Elari: **somewhere where I'm important.

**Kaliy and Elari: **I know it's my time to leave this world.

* * *


	2. The Eastern Air Temple

**--**

**Zuko:** I am not doing the disclaimer in this...

**Elari:** Oh come on! Red and gold are so your colors!

**Zuko**: …NOT WHEN I'M ONLY IN BOXERS!

**Elari:** It will make the fan girls happy though! \Points to a box that has a big sticker that reads 'Fan girls' on it\

**Zuko:** N-n-n-NO DON'T LET THEM OUT!

**Elari:** Do it then.

**Zuko:** **Kaliy and Elari do not own Avatar. **

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter Two: The Eastern Air Temple.**

**--**

Elari opened her eyes to a sudden feeling of weightlessness. She looked down. She was falling.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELLLLL!"

Suddenly, the feeling was gone, now she felt a large, fuzzy beast beneath her. "What the-" She looked down to see a white panther

underneath her, flying through the sky.

"Whats going on? Am I in heaven?"

The panther flew to a giant city in ruins. Elari climbed off and stared in wonder at the glorious city. "Why thank you random flying panther." Elari turned around to pet it, but it was gone, "Panther buddy?!"

"Meoooooow." cried a small fluffy kitten crawling out from behind a rock.

"AWWWWWWWWWH!" Elari cried, "It's soooooo cute!!"

Elari picked up the kitten and decided to explore the city. She saw destroyed homes, burned shops, and in the distance, a group of people.

"C'mon kitty buddy, lets go visit the angels!!" They ran to the crowd of people.

"Hello! Welcome to The Eastern Air Temple!" smiled a stranger.

"Wait... you mean this isn't heaven?"

"Haha, heaven? Oh no. However, I'd like to thank you for coming out to help rebuild this sacred city, benders from all over the world have come to help."

_Benders? Eastern Air Temple?... This adorable kitten?! THIS MUST BE THE AVATAR WORLD!_

Elari suddenly noticed her adorable kitten had disappeared from her clutches. "Kitty...kitty?! KITTY!"

"Uh... miss? Do you want some water or something?"

"WATER?! I'll tell you what I want! I WANT MY KITTY! WHY DOES EVERYTHING I LOVE IN THIS WORLD LEAVE ME?!"

"Hey there crazy lady," smiled a little boy, "I dressed up for the avatar's appearance today, too!" he said pointing to a blue arrow painted on his forehead.

"Hm?" Elari scratched her scalp, and for the first time, she noticed a long blue arrow down her left arm, and her right, and on both her legs. "Uh, this is probably normal...probably."

"Haha yeah, you really went all out for the avatar." said a lady standing by the child's side. "Hi, I'm Kioko and this is my son, Shin."

"Oh, hey, I'm Elari. So, uh, what exactly is going on here?"

"Well, now that the world is finally at peace, a bunch of benders from all over the world got together to rebuild the air temples."

"Hm... I'm not really a bender." Elari mumbled.

"We'd really appreciate all the help we could get..."

_Hm, the avatar is suppose to be coming here... _"Well, uh, sure. I'd love to help!"

Shin and Elari got together, lifting boards, and fixing up houses. While Kioko waved her hands around, controlling water, cleaning out débris and other messes within the buildings.

"So you're a water bender?" Elari smiled, "Neat!"

"Yes, the Northern Water Tribe is a great group of people, unfortunately, I had to teach myself, but our traditions are just now starting to change. Women and girls are now allowed to also learn to use water bending to fight. Before,as female water benders, we were only allowed to learn healing techniques." Kioko frowned, remembering the injustice of women in the Nothern Water Tribe. "So where exactly did you come from?"

"Uh... The Eastern Air Temple?"

"What?! You were born here just like the avatar?! How did that happen?!" Kioko exclaimed.

"I uh, you know...uhm..." Elari stuttered.

"Everyone! Gather 'round! The avatar has arrived!!" shouted a random man. All the workers stopped and ran over to greet their hero.

_Phew, just in time Aang,_ Elari thought to herself.

Kioko grabbed Elari's hand, "C'mon! This is big." She pushed herself through the crowd making her way to the front just as Appa was making his landing. Aang, Katara and Zuko all climbed off the flying bison.

"WE LOVE YOU FIRELORD ZUKO!" screamed a bunch of fan girls.

"Hello everyone!" Aang began, "Firelord Sozin did a terrible thing to this temple, something that is unforgivable, but fixable! I'd like to thank you all today for coming here to help rebuild my old home. Now! Lets get to work!!" Everyone cheered and then split up to continue working.

"Uhm, excuse me, Avatar Aang?" Kioko spoke up, " This is Elari, she too was born in the Eastern Air Temple."

"What! No way!" Aang shouted, "Do you know any air bending?!"

"Uh no... I don't actually." Elari confessed.

"Aw, what a disappointment," Aang sighed.

"Oh, oh, oh! But I can do this!" Elari swung her arms around in crazy formations, "KARATE CHOP!" she yelled slicing the air.

"Uh...impressive.." Firelord Zuko mumbled.

"Hey, maybe you could teach her air bending Aang." Katara suggested.

"Yeah! Thats a great idea Katara!" Aang smiled, "What do ya say Elari, care to learn some air bending?"

"Oh my gosh! I would love to!" Elari cheered.

"Well, pupil Elari, I am your new master, Master Aang."

_Oh man, I've met the avatar, and now he's gonna teach me air bending! Holy shit!!_


	3. Ba Sing Se

**--**

**Toph: **"Hurry up Sokka! I think they're reading!"

Sokka dug into his pocket searching frantically, "I can't find it!"

**Suki: **What do you mean you can't find it! Sokka! Hurry up!

**Kaliy:** C'mon! Check your other pocket!

**Sokka:** "I know it's not in there," he continued searching the same pocket, "thats where I keep my cookie statsh...I mean...I already checked that pocket."

**Toph: **Ugh, Sokka! You're ridiculous!

**Sokka:** "AHA!" Sokka pulled out a little folded paper note, "I found it!"

**Kaliy:** Geez, finally...

Suddenly, Momo crawled up his arm, and ate the paper right out of Sokka's hand.

**Sokka:** Oh no! Crap! Momo! Why'd you do that, that was our disclaimer!!

**Suki:** Oh no, Sokka! Do something!

Sokka looked around nervously, and then began to dance.

**Kaliy:** _\sigh\ _Neither I or Elari own the Avatar...

**Sokka:** Hey, wait, why am I the only guy in this disclaimer..._heeeyyyy_ _/wink/_

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter Three: Ba Sing Se**

**--**

"HOLLLLLLY SHIIIIIIT!!" Kaliy screamed falling through the air, "WHERE THE CRAP AM--" SMASH! Kaliy looked around to see cabbages everywhere. She landed on a cabbage cart.

"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL CABBAGES!" cried the cabbage vendor.

Kaliy got up and brushed the cabbages off of herself, "Oh hey, you're that cabbage guy."

"YES! AND YOUR A GIRL YOU RUINED MY CABBAGES!!"

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you..."

"You're sorry for all my misfortunes?"

"No, your life sucks and you should probably kill yourself."

The cabbage vendor sniffed, "Yeah... I know."

Kaliy started walking away, "Wait a second..." she came to an abrupt stop, "Why haven't I woke up yet? This is a dream isn't it?"

"No, your awake." said a passerby.

"Wait!" Kaliy screamed grabbing the stranger, "Where am I?!"

"In Ba Sing Se, Ba Sing Se! Why?! Have you been sleep walking or something!?"

Kaliy stared at the man blankly. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she began pinching herself. "C'mon! Wake up!!"

The man slowly inched away, "craaaaaaaaaazy."

"Okay... so what happened was the guy stabbed me with a knife coated in some kind of crazy drug that is making me hallucinate that I am in Ba Sing Se, yeah, that makes sense, yeah, thats what happened" Kaliy started rambling to herself, "Ugh... I need to find some place to sit down." She walked to a small tavern and took a seat.

"Anything I can getcha ma'am?"

"Uh, water...please." Kaliy groaned.

"Aye pretty lady," said a man sliding into the seat next to hers, obviously drunk. "Wanna go out sometime?"

Looking at the man straight in the eyes, she said "Your just a figment of my imagination."

"Wait...what?"

"Here ya go ma'am." said the server placing a glass of water infront of her.

"You can see me, right?!" cried out the man addressing the bar tender.

The bar tender ignored the drunk and continued cleaning his glasses.

"Am...am... am I not real? THATS IT! I'm not even real! MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE!!" he screamed running out of the tavern.

_Hm, that man seemed more out of it than me. _Kaliy sighed and finished her water.

"Sorry, that was Chan, he hits on all the ladies here." said an old woman pulling up a seat next to Kaliy's. "My names Maya, I've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah, I'm Kaliy and I'm kinda from outta town..."

"Ah, I see, you don't look to happy, is everything ok? I hope it wasn't Chan, what a silly boy."

"Haha, no, no. I'm just a bit confused, is there anywhere I could go for some help?"

"Well you could always visit General Iroh at his tea shop, Jasmine Dragon. He's such a wise old man, and if he doesn't help you, I'm sure his tea will lighten your spirit."

"Haha, well thank you very much."

"Here's some cab money." Maya said handing over a gold coin, "With one of these coins one of the men on the horse carriages could take you right to Iroh's tea shop."

"Thank you so much, I hope to see you again, you've been a great help!"

"No problem little lady, you're an important girl. I wanted to be the one to help you start off your destiny."

"Uh, thanks?" Kaliy said confused and then rushed out the door. _What a nice old lady...crazy, but nice._

She climbed in a carriage, handing the horse rider the coin, "Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop please."

"Very well ma'am." and off they went.

After a couple minutes the carriage came to a stop.

"Stupid kids playing in the street!" complained the horse rider, "One second ma'am."

"Momo! Get back here with that!" cried a familiar voice.

_Sokka? _Kaliy climbed out of the carriage and looked in the street only to see Toph, Suki and Sokka chasing Momo around.

"Momo! Give me back my fried fish!!"

"Can you just stop so we can get back home?" complained Toph.

Suki giggled, "C'mon, lets go, you're in the way."

"Wait a second..." Kaliy spoke up, "You're Sokka right?"

Sokka suddenly stopped and posed victoriously "Yes, how did you know that? Was it my strong muscles?" he began to flex them, "my devilish good looks or my brave warrior qualities?"

"Uh...no, not really, it was kinda the fact that you were chasing, Momo for food that made it obvious." Kaliy said.

"AHAHAH!" I like you already," Toph laughed, "I'm Toph, who are you?"

"I'm Kaliy, I uh, am looking for Iroh."

"Oh, Iroh, we're going to his tea shop right now." said Sokka.

"Want to tag along?" suggested Suki, "I'm Suki, and I guess you already know Sokka and Momo."

They all began walking down the dirt path.

"Yeah, by the way, how did you know us? Did you hear about us because we helped out in the war?" Sokka asked.

"Uh, yeah thats it, I heard you were working with the Avatar."

Sokka proudly stretched, "Yeaaaaaah, being good friends with the avatar gives ya a good rep." Toph punched him in the shoulder, "Owww, what was that for?!"

"You're being stupid..."

"So Kaliy, why do you need to see Iroh?" asked Suki.

"Well I heard he gives good advice and makes some amazing tea."

"That he does."

"Alrighty, we're here." Toph said opening the door. "Wait, somethings wrong, he's not here!"

"What?!" Sokka said running into the shop, "OH NO! HE'S BEEN CAPTURED!"

"Uh, Sokka..." Suki mumbled.

"IROOOOH! IROH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"...Sokka!"

"DON'T WORRY! WE'LL FIND YOU!"

"SOKKA!! HE LEFT US A NOTE!!" Suki shouted.

"...oh, what does it say?"

"It says here he went out to buy more ingredients for the tea."

"Oh, haha, that makes sense," chuckled Sokka.

"Why would anyone want to capture Iroh anyways?" asked Toph.

"...I dunno, for his secret tea recipes?"

Kaliy giggled, _I can't believe this is happening it to me!_


	4. Destiny Flavored Ramen

**--**

_/Kaliy and Elari walk in/_

**Katara:** …What are you two wearing?

**Aang:** Are you blind Katara? They're wearing flannel jackets, jeans, boots, and some strange hat looking thing.

**Toph:** It was a rhetorical question Twinkle toes. _/Slaps him upside the head/_

**Aang: **OW! What was that for?!

**Toph:** For calling Katara blind.

_/Sokka walks in wearing the same attire, the three walk away singing "We are going to hunt pigchickens, pigchickens, PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGCHICKEEEEEEEEEEEENS!/_

**Zuko:** _/Sighs_/ Thank God Kaliy and Elari don't own Avatar...but maybe they own Sokka...nah, he's just an idiot.

**Sokka:** I HEARD THAT!

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter Four: Destiny Flavored Ramen**

**--**

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Elari cried out as wind was flying through her hair. "I was just an ordinary girl and now I'm flying on a bison to go train with the avatar!!"

"Don't you think your being a bit over-dramatic?" asked Zuko.

"Aw, I think it's cute Zuko," Katara giggled.

"Hey! Are you saying that because I'm short?! It's cause I'm short, isn't it?!"

"Uh, no,no, thats not it, I just meant that uh..."

"Save it..."

"I like your arrows," Aang smiled admiring all the arrows Elari had, "Musta took a lot of paint to get all that on."

"Uh...yeah, alot...sure." Elari mumbled.

"You must really like the avatar." Zuko spoke up.

"Well of course! He's an air bender, oh yeah, and he also saved the world."

"Alright guys! We're almost here!" Aang yelled over all the wind.

"Oh hey, where are we going anyways?" Elari asked.

"Ba Sing Se," Aang replied.

"Ever since Uncle and the other white lotus members took back Ba Sing Se, it has been the most peaceful city I've ever been to." Zuko smiled.

Appa landed and everyone climbed off onto the street of the great city.

"Wow, so this is Ba Sing Se," Elari gazed at the complex city in amazement.

"C'mon guys," Katara said leading the way.

But something caught Elari's eye, "Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later, mmmkay?" Elari separated herself from the group and headed straight towards the ramen shop.

--

"Aang, do you really think you can actually teach that girl air bending?" Zuko spat.

"Uh... I'm not sure, but if she's another air nomad, it's worth a shot."

--

"Ugggggh!" Kaliy groaned.

"What's her problem?" Toph growled.

"I'm soooooo hungry!" cried Kaliy, "I haven't eaten anything in like 2 hours!!"

"Iroh should be back any second," Suki said.

"Seconds?! I don't have any seconds to waste! Is there any restaurants close by?!"

"Hm," Suki pondered, "Theres a ramen restaurant right up the street."

"Ramen! I'll be back soon!" Kaliy rushed out the door, grabbing a couple gold coins off the table.

--

Elari seated herself at a small table and waited for her server. "Hello ma'am, what can I get you tonight?"

"Ramen please."

"What kind of ramen would you like?"

"Hm, surprise me," smiled Elari.

"Uh...okay ma'am."

--

Kaliy ran into the restaurant. She sat down in the nearest available seat, behind a young girl.

"Welcome ma'am, how may I help you?"

"mmm chicken flavored ramen please," Kaliy's mouth watered.

"Uh... we have pigchicken flavored ramen if thats what you mean."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, bring me that..."

--

"Here ya go ma'am beef flavored ramen," said the waiter placing a steaming hot bowl in front of Elari.

"Thank you," she picked up her chop sticks and began eating. "UHH AHH HOT, IT'S SO HO- UGH," Elari started coughing hysterically.

Kaliy, who sat behind her, stood right up and screamed, "OH NO, someones choking!!" Kaliy grabbed Elari to help her. "...Elari?! Oh my gosh! It's you!!" She jumped up and gave her friend a huge hug, "Whats up with all the arrows?"

"Uh..." Elari pointed to her throat and started coughing.

"Oh right, your choking..." Kaliy got behind Elari and preformed the heimlich manuaver.

"UCK!!" Elari spat up a glob of ramen. By this time the two caused a huge scene and everyone was standing up staring at them. "I'm ok! I'm ok!" announced Elari. "Now get back to eating."

Kaliy grabbed her ramen that the waiter brought two seconds ago and pulled up a seat at Elari's table. "So do you have any idea whats going on?" she asked.

"Uhm, I think I choked because it was too hot..."

"No! I mean, like how we even got here?"

"Oh, I got in a car accident, and then I woke up here," Elari's voice turned into a whisper, "in the avatar world."

"Really?! I was stabbed and then I appeared here in Ba Sing Se..."

"Hm, I haven't really questioned it, before I died I made a wish to go to a better world, and then I appeared here..."

"Hey, me too, but... I dunno it just doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, but why question it? We're here now and life is gonna get better."

"I know, but still, I wish I had an explanation or something, but I guess it doesn't matter, at least I'm not alone."

"Haha, yup," Elari laughed, "I'm here for ya best friend."

Kaliy and Elari finished up their ramen. "Hey," Kaliy started, " do ya want to meet uncle?!"

"Uncle?! Hell yea!!"

Elari and Kaliy got up and made there way to the exit. "AYE YOU TWO! YOU NEED TO PAY FOR THIS!" yelled their waiter.

"Oh yeah," Kaliy chuckled throwing her coins towards the table, "Seeeeee ya!" Elari and her skipped out of the restaurant.

--

Aang ran into uncle's tea shop. "Hey guys! You won't believe what happened to me. When I was at The Eastern Air Temple, I met a girl named Elari who's an air nomad just like me!"

"What?!" Sokka jumped up, "How is that even possibly?!"

"...I'm not sure," replied Aang, "But I've decided to teach her air bending."

"Uh, are you sure thats a good idea Aang?" Toph cut in.

"What if it's a trap?!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Oh Sokka your just jumping to conclusions." Katara reassured.

"Why would it be a trap anyways?!" Zuko spoke up, "The world is at peace, remember?"

"Oh yeah... heh." grinned Sokka.

"We ran into a girl today, too." Suki began, "Her name is Kaliy and she came to see Uncle. She said she needs his advice."

"Where is uncle anyways?" Zuko wondered.

"HE'S BEEN CAPTURED HASN'T HE?!" cried out Aang

"No you blunderhead!" shouted Toph, "He's out getting more tea leaves."

"Oh..."

Uncle came in with a bag of groceries, "Hello everyone."

"Hello uncle." Zuko replied

"I'll be in the back room making some tea, call me if you need me." he said making his way to the back room.

"Phew, thank god he's alive," Sokka mumbled to Aang, who shook his head in agreement.

Kaliy and Elari busted through the door, "Hey, look who I found!" Kaliy shouted, "My old good friend Elari!"

Sokka's jaw dropped, "You two know eachother?!"

"Best friends actually," Elari smiled.

"Does anybody want any tea?" Zuko asked putting some tea together.

"Oooo! I do!" Elari exclaimed.

"Yeah! me too!" said Kaliy.

Zuko poured them their tea and everyone sat down.

"So, how do you two know eachother?" Katara asked.

"Uh, well... I dunno," Elari responded. "Uh..."

"We've always just known eachother." Kaliy cut in.

"My names Katara, Kaliy."

"I know," Kaliy responded, "And thats Aang and Zuko. We both know you all."

"You do?!" Toph exclaimed.

"How?" asked Suki

"Well, we of course know about the avatar and his team!" smiled Elari.

"TEAM AVATAR IS FAMOUS WOOT WOOT!" shouted Sokka.

Suki sighed and began rubbing her temples.

Kaliy finished her last sip of tea, "Hey Zuko, can we have some more tea please?"

"Uncle!" Zuko called, "These ladies need a refill!"

"Ok! Coming!" Uncle called from the back room. "Well these ladies are very lucky, they are going to be the first ones to try my new tea." Uncle entered the room with a huge smile on his face and walked over to the table. After seeing Elari and Kaliy he dropped his tea tray, "Oh my..." He gasped staring at them, "You two are the new avatars."


	5. Destiny Tastes Sweet and Sour

**--**

Uncle began pouring some tea singing, "I'm a little tea pot short and snout, here is my handle, here is my spout."

**Kaliy:** Unnnnnnncle! When is the alphabetical soup gonna be done? I'm hungry.

**Elari: **Yeah! Me too, Uncle!

**Uncle: **Calm down, calm down, it's done, here. _/Uncle poured each of them a bowl of soup/_

_/Kaliy and Elari began to eat the soup/_

**Kaliy: **Hey, look at this, this is weird. Look at what my alphabetical soup spelled out.

**Elari: **Why what does it say?

**Kaliy:** It says **'Kaliy and Elari do not own Avatar'**

**Elari: **That's weird...all mine says is 'cat fish'...

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter Five: Destiny Tastes Sweet and Sour**

**--**

"Wait, wait, wait, WHAT?!" Sokka roared.

"These are the two girls you were reading about?!" Katara jumped in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how did that happen?! You said it wouldn't be for a couple hundred years or so!" Aang shouted.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Elari screamed, "What's all this about being an avatar?!"

"Hm..." Uncle began, "I'm not sure how this happened, but I know it, I can feel it, you two girls are the two new avatars destined to save the world."

""Avatars?! Destined?! World?!" Kaliy spat, "That can't be true!"

"Well, it would explain all these blue arrows all over my body," Elari added.

"You mean you didn't paint them on?" Aang asked.

"Uh, no I just appeared with them..."

"But how does this even make sense?" asked Toph, "if the avatar order is water, earth, fire, air wouldn't the next two avatars be water and earth?"

"Well," began uncle, "the prophecy did say that Sozin caused a disruption in the spirit world. By destroying all the air benders there is no more avatar order. Without the air benders, the natural order of things has been destroyed."

"Well, how did they even get here?" Suki spoke up. "I thought they were supposed to be born, but these two look about 14 or 15, that means they've been here for like 15 years..."

"Well, if you want the honest truth, we weren't exactly born here...in this world..." Kaliy began.

"We were born in a totally different world, and well, I know this sounds crazy, but we both endured a near death experience, but before we actually died... our bodies came here..."

Aang and Sokka looked at eachother, "BAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"You guys!" Toph slammed her foot into the ground causing a huge bolder to come up, "They're telling the truth!"

"It makes perfect sense!" Uncle Iroh cheered.

"...it does?"

"Yes, you two were supposed to die and be reincarnated here in our world! However somehow, before you died, the two of you had enough willpower to bring yourself to our world, in the form you are now!"

"Oh my gosh, Uncle do you really believe that!?" Elari cried out, "So all of this true, and it makes sense!"

"Wait, I keep hearing things about a prophecy?" Kaliy brought up.

"Oh yes, A wise old man who lived in Sozin's time believed by killing off the air benders, it would cause two new avatars to be born at the same time during a crisis, as there own. So you are the first avatars of your own kind."

"...and so we're...we're the new avatars?!" Elari grinned.

"Oh my gosh! Thats sooo cool! Ahhh I can't believe it!" Kaliy shouted.

"Yes, yes, but remember being an avatar is not all fun and games. It takes hard work and determination to fulfill the destinys of an avatar. You must never forget the great responsibility that rest on you shoulders, keeping the world at peace." Uncle said suddenly serious.

"I know, but can't it for just one more minute can it be all about fun and games?" smiled Elari.

"Haha sure!" laughed uncle.

"WOOHOOHOOHOO!" both the girls began to scream.

"Wait, the both of you, stop," Zuko interrupted, "you do realized you are only here because a great evil is going to try and destroy our world..." Everyone stopped their cheering and looked up at Zuko. "This evil runs on pure hate and vengeance and there's only one person I can think of, --"


	6. Prison Cell Blues

**--**

**Gnarls Barkley:** Well, I think you're crazy, I think you're crazy, I think you're crazy.

**Azula: **…you think I'm crazy?! I'M CRAZY…. I'M CRAAAAAAAAAAZZYYYYY!

**Elari:** Yeeeaaaah, **Kaliy and I do not own Avatar, Gnarls Barkley, or his lyrics**! _\Runs away\_

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter Six: Prison Cell Blues**

**--**

Azula sat in her dark prison cell mumbling to herself.

"Your food Azula," said a guard coming in with a tray of food.

"You always knew the Fire Nation could do better, you know, you WANT us to rule. You were for the war, weren't you?"

"Azula, just shut up and eat your food! You do this to me everytime I come in here!"

"Whats your name boy?"

"Lee..."

"Well Lee, I cant tell that you are very loyal to the Fire Nation. Were you for the war?"

"I always believed in Firelord Ozai," Lee responded.

"Well then Lee, wouldn't you say it's injustice to keep someone in prison who only wants to better our nation?"

"Well... I guess."

A smile stretched acrossed Azula's face, "Well how 'bout you let me out then Lee?"

"Sorry, no can do."

"WHAT?!" rage filled within her, "Do you want our nation to fall?!"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard? The other nations are plotting against us. They want to take over our nation. We need a strong military leader to lead us into victory!"

"I'm sure Firelord Zuko could take care of us..."

"FIRELORD ZUKO IS WEAK! HE WILL LEAD OUR NATION TO DEFEAT! DO YOU WANT THAT?!"

"Uh... no, no I don't!"

"THEN UNLOCK THIS PRISON CELL RIGHT NOW!"

"Ah! Ok! Ok!" Lee grabbed his keys and unlocked her cell.

"Hehehe, you fool!" Azula grabbed his arm and threw him up against the cell wall. She stepped outside the cell and locked him in.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing!?" screamed Lee, but Azula already ran out.

"Theres a couple of cells I have to stop by first," Azula smirked with the keys in her hands. She slowed down and entered the room, "Hello old friend," she said looking down at the dirty man sitting in the prison.

"Azula?" his voice cracked.

"Yes, its me."

"What do you want?! Haven't I suffered enough?!"

"Heh, not enough my old friend, but I do need your help."

"Hmph! Why do you suddenly need me?"

"This is really important to me Long Feng..."

Long Feng looked up at Azula and saw the determination in her eyes, "Very well, but only because you're going to get me out of this hellhold."

"Perfect," Azula smiled, "theres a couple more cells I have to stop by before we make our escape, a lot actually..."


	7. She's Back

**--**

As Kaliy sat, she pondered "Hmmm... this is hard..."

Elari walked over and stared quizically at her, "Kaliy?...What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to think of a funny way to tell our readers that **we don't own any thing from Avatar**."

"Yeah, doesn't that Bryan and Michael guy own it or something?"

"Yeah, wanna help me think?"

"Sure!" Elari sat down next to Kaliy and placed her head on her hand, "...hmmm..."

Sokka rushed into the scene, "You guys Gnarls Barkley is back and he's singing to Azula again!"

"He is?!"

"Yeah and she's pissed!!"

"Lets go watch!!" Kaliy exclaimed getting up and running away with Sokka and Elari following behind her.

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter Seven: She's Back.**

**--**

Elari was strolling down a strolling down a street in Ba Sing Se. She loved the fresh air and all the people around. It was so soothing to her. Suddenly, just as quickly as peace filled her, it disappeared.

"MOVE IT!" screamed a boy sprinting down the street, shoving Elari aside.

"AHH," Elari screamed as she went crashing down into a cart full of cabbages. "HEY!" Elari roared as she grabbed a cabbage and chucked it at the boy's head.

"Ow!" she heard him cry in the distance.

"Hahaha."

"EVERYWHERE I GO! I CAN'T ESCAPE IT!" screamed the cabbage vender.

"Cabbage guy?" Elari looked at him confused, "You haven't killed yourself yet?"

The cabbage vendor sighed, "No...not yet."

Elari got up suddenly furious, "But seriously! The nerve of that guy! Geez! He should learn some freaking manners!" Elari shouted storming off.

--

"So how is Elari coming along with her air bending training?" Toph asked Aang.

"Ugh, horrible! It's been three days and she hasn't learned a single thing!"

"Same with me!" Toph exclaimed, "Kaliy's suppose to be an earth bender, but the only thing she has in common with an earth bender is her stubbornness!"

"Aw, give it time," Katara said, "remember, they did come from a totally different world..."

"I know but still... Aang and I have been working really hard but they're just not getting anywhere..." sighed Toph, "...wait a second!" she placed her hand on the ground, "Someones coming our way and they're coming fast!!"

Jet bursted into the tea shop "AZULA!"

"Jet!" Katara cried out, "You're alive!"

"Azula..." Jet began heaving, out of breath, "she... she... she..."

"Here, sit down and have some tea," Katara said pouring Jet a cup of tea. He grabbed the cup and drank it in one gulp.

With a huge sigh of relief Jet began, "Thank you, but I I obviously didn't come here for tea."

Zuko entered the room and stared quizzically at Jet.

"Azula escaped from prison."

Zuko's jaw dropped, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Yes, Azula has escaped from prison and she freed a bunch of prisoners all who are working for her. Fire benders, water benders and earth benders."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, she also freed me from prison, thinking I was going to work for her, but I escaped as soon as I could."

"Well, what does she plan to do?" Katara asked.

"Well, uh, I'm not sure, I escaped before I could find out..."

"WHAT?! You're telling me you don't even know?!" shouted Zuko.

"Uh... yea, pretty much..."

"UGH! USELESS! YOUR USELESS!"

"USELESS?!" spat Jet, "Without me you wouldn't even know about Azula!!"

"Word would have gotten out! We would have eventually found out!"

"Well you know what--"

"STOP IT! THE BOTH OF YOU!" roared Toph, "Just calm down."

"Arguing won't solve anything," added Katara

Zuko huffed and sat on the ground, "I can't say that I didn't see this coming..."

"I can't believe Azula is back..." said Aang drifting off in his own thoughts.

"It explains why Kaliy and Elari are here." stated Toph.

"So Jet..." Katara began, puring Jet some more tea, "I thought Long Feng...uh, well, killed you. How did you survive?"

"Well, he actually sent me into prison, and ironically enough Azula set him to the same prison after he tried to betray her."

"Haha, wow, that sucks for him!" Toph laughed.

"So, Jet, what did you do in prison?" asked Katara.

"Well, I'm not even sure what I did with most of my days. But secretly, my master Ayumi would teach me earth bending."

"What really? You know earth bending too? Maybe you should teach Kaliy, " teased Toph.

"Who's this Kaliy?" asked Jet.

"Well uh, Kaliy and Elari are both avatars, we found them, rather they found us." began Katara.

"Wait, avatars?"

"Yeah, they came to help with a huge crisis, obviously Azula." added Zuko.

"Aang and I are trying to train them so they can be ready... for whatever they're supposed to be ready for..." finished Toph

"Hm...sounds, uh, confusing."

Aang sighed, "...it is."

Elari came in, "You guys wouldn't believe what happened to me today! Some crazy jerk shoved me right into a-- YOU!" Elari screamed pointing at Jet, "Your the jerk who pushed me today!"

"YEAH! AND YOUR THE BITCH THAT THREW A CABBAGE AT MY HEAD!" Jet responded pointing to a huge lump on his head.

"BITCH?!" Elari screeched, "YOU ARE SUCH A DOUCHE BAG!"

"WELL YOU ARE--"

"Ahem, the avatar!" coughed Toph.

"I don't care who she is!" exclaimed Jet, "she still has no manners!"

"NO MANNERS?! Ugh, I gotta get out of here!" Elari stormed out of the tea shop just as Kaliy was walking in.

"Whats her problem?" asked Kaliy.

Everyone looked at eachother, "Uh... yeah, uh, no idea..."


	8. The Carnival

**--**

**Elari: **Jet do it.

**Jet:** No.

**Elari:** Yes.

**Jet: **No.

_(This continues for about 20 minutes) _

**Kaliy:** Can some please do it? I really want to go eat.

**Elari:** Are we going out to eat at…. Wendys?! Please say yes!

**Jet:** _/Trys to walk away from Elari/_

**Elari:** _/Pounces on Jet/_ That was not a good time to take advantage of my distractedness-

**Aang: **Is that even a word?

**Kaliy:** It is in her dictionary

**Elari: **ANYWAYS, do it Jet!

**Jet: **NO!

**Zuko: **SOMEONE DO IT!

**Elari:** _/Pulls out a picture/ _Awww, look Jet and a fire bender hugging!

**Jet:** Where did you get that?!

**Elari: **Ahhhh, the wonders of Photoshop. NOW DO IT or I'll show everyone!

**Jet:** _/Pales/_ **Elari and Kaliy do not own Avatar, Photoshop, or Wendys! ! **

**Elari:** _/Laughs manically…. until she chokes on air/ _

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter Eight: The Carnival**

**--**

Zuko opened his eyes to see Kaliy looking over him. "Waaaaaake up Zuko Today's the day!" Kaliy sung.

Zuko jumped up, "To fight Azula?!"

"...no, to go to the carnival..."

All excitement in Zuko disappeared and he slouched down, "..oh"

"Haha, c'mon! Get ready!" Kaliy got up and walked downstairs into the teashop.

"Is Zuko getting up?"

"Yup," Kaliy smiled.

"So whats this carnival about?" asked Elari.

"Well, originally it was suppose to honor the day the Earth King became king of Ba Sing Se," replied Uncle, "but he seems to have disappeared."

"I think he realized he wasn't exactly fit to run this kingdom." said Katara.

"Plus, I think Uncle's a better king anyways," smiled Toph.

"Iroh, you've become the new earth king?!" Kaliy exclaimed.

"Oh my my, call me uncle " he chuckled, " and I'm not fit to be king, mayor maybe hahaha."

"So wait? Uncle is the mayor of Ba Sing Se?" Elari asked.

"Well, not exactly," Aang spoke up, "But everyone turns and looks up to him like he is."

Uncle began to laugh, " I think it's because they like my tea so much."

Zuko came downstairs rubbing his head, "Uhhhhh"

"'Morning sunshine!" Elari grinned

"Get dressed Zuko, I heard the carnival is going to have a stand for us to sell our tea!" grinned Uncle.

"See, aren't ya glad I woke you up?" giggled Kaliy.

"Ugggggh," Zuko moaned.

"C'mon everybody! Or we're gonna be late!" complained Sokka.

"Late for what?" Toph spat, "The carnival's going on all day long..." But Sokka had already made his way out of the tea shop and down the street with poor Suki chasing after him. "Ugh, what an idiot." Toph said, letting out a small chuckle.

Jet jumped down the steps, "Good 'morning."

"Uggggh! Don't tell me this jerkface is coming!" Elari groaned.

"Everyone's coming Elari." Katara said, "Jet is an important part of the group too."

"Hmph, important my ass..." Elari mumbled to herself.

Tired Zuko gave Jet a somewhat angry face, also, disapproving of his presence, but it went unnoticed.

Aang began making his way for the door and everyone followed. As they strolled passed Appa, who groaned loudly, stretching his arms, Elari said, "We're not taking Appa?!"

Everyone continued walking, "No, Appa needs his rest," Aang said, "And plus, its so much more fun to walk."

"But it's such a huge city," Jet groaned.

Elari stopped in her tracks and glared over at Jet, noticing that they actually agreed on something. "No, you're right Aang. Walking is better." She gave Jet a little prissy face and continued walking.

Kaliy was off in her own little world, far enough that she couldn't hear the conversations being held, but close enough that she noticed where everyone was going. However, she should have been more observant of where she was walking. Suddenly, she went crashing down, her face planting right into Zuko's back, who also went crashing down.

"What is wrong with you?!" he huffed.

Kaliy, lying on the dirt, looked down at her feet. There sat a small white fluff ball with eyes. "Oh, I must have tripped over that little creature." She got up and brushed herself off.

Zuko, who was already up, looked around furiously. "What are you talking about? What little creature?"

Kaliy turned to point where the creature originally sat, but it was gone. "Uh... I dunno?"

"Uggggh!" Zuko groaned throwing his hands into the air furiously and chasing after the group, who was now, thanks to Kaliy, way ahead of them.

"Sorrry!" Kaliy cried, chasing after him.

Aang slowly reached over and grabbed Katara's hand. He was hoping things would begin to make sense. Whether or not they were actually together, or if she even wanted to be with him. Katara allowed him to hold her hand. She didn't want to be rude, but she worriedly looked over at Jet, who didn't seem to notice, and if he did, didn't care. Katara let out a sigh of relief.

Jet looked over at Elari who was walking next to him. He was beginning to get aggravated, just the way she walked infuriated him. "CAN YOU NOT WALK SO CLOSE TO ME!?"

Elari, surprised by his sudden outburst stared at him innocently before rage filled her eyes, "OH EXCUSE ME! DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE SO AFRAID OF A GIRL!"

"I'm not afraid!" Jet spat, "You just walk weird!!"

"I walk weird?!" she glared, "Look at the way you're walking!" She began to mimic him, walking very smoothly, taking enormously large steps, obviously over exaggerating it. Her new gate caused her to walk far ahead of Jet, next to the blushing Aang.

A small, meaningless smile crossed his face as he watched Elari walk. It could have been her bold words that made him smile, or maybe the fact that she looked utterly ridiculous.

"sssst, sssssst, sssst." Kaliy heard a strange sound behind her. She turned around only to find the very same animal that tripped her. "Oh my gosh! There it is! The animal!" Kaliy cried tugging onto Zuko's shirt.

Zuko sighed angerly and turned around, "Where is it?" He looked down the path but saw nothing. " Ugggh! Your crazy."

Kaliy's jaw dropped. "Wait... it was just there! I swear to you!"

"Whatever, just leave me alone ok? Your going insane."

"I AM NOT GOING INSANE!"

Zuko sighed and raised his eyebrow. He gave her a look as if she was not only insane, but also stupid for trying to argue with him.

"...ok, maybe I am..."

"Hey look! I can see the earth ride from here!" Aang said pointing at a bunch of rotating rocks in the air.

"The earth ride?"

"Yes, earth benders use their talents to create entertaining rides for the people of Ba Sing Se. It makes the carnival more exciting" smiled Uncle, "I'm not a huge fan of them."

"Hey it looks like a ferris wheel, huh Kaliy?"

"A ferris what?"

"Haha, never mind, sounds like fun though." grinned Kaliy.

"Sounds stupid," Zuko replied frowning.

"You're just mad because I woke you up this morning."

"Yeah, and also the fact that you won't leave me alone about some crazy creature thing!"

"I'm not making it up! I swear! UGGGH NEVER MIND!! Just forget it!" Kaliy waved her arms angrily in the air, and then let out a huge sigh to calm herself down.

Uncle leaned in and whispered in Kaliy's ear, "If it means anything, I believe you."

"Haha, thanks uncle."

The gang got to the carnival and went straight for the games. There were so many prizes to win. The first game they got to involved fishing for turtleducks.

"Hey Zuko, see that white fuzzy stuffed animal?" Kaliy pointed towards one of the prizes.

"Yeaah..."

"Thats exactly what the creature that tripped me looked like!" Suddenly, what everyone thought was a prize, hopped right out of the game booth. "HOLY CRAP! IT WAS THE CREATURE!"

Zuko's jaw dropped, "I must being seeing things..."

Kaliy's face lit up and a huge smile formed, "So, uh, who's _not_ crazy?"

Zuko sighed and then got closer to Jet who was in the front of the group, avoiding Kaliy and having to admit he was wrong.

"Aw!" Elari smiled, pointing to a little stuffed animal elephant koi, "It's so cute!"

"Aw! It is!" agreed Kaliy, "I wanna win it!"

Jet flexed his muscles, "Step back," he said putting an arm in front of Zuko, "Let a real man take care of this..."

"Oh right, because you need muscles to go turtleduck fishing!" Elari growled.

Jet grabbed the rod and dipped the end in the pond of turtleducks. After a few minutes of nothing, the vendor said, "Alright, times up! Sorry kid, but, you don't win."

"WHAT!" Jet cried out, "This game is such a scam! You have it rigged so the turtleducks won't bite!"

"Hey, I don't control what the turtleducks do," replied the old man, "Anybody else want to give it a shot?"

"I'd like to go!" Katara said, stepping up.

"Hey Elari, wanna go try some slug juice?" Kaiy asked nudging Elari with her elbow.

"Uh...no."

"Aw c'mon! You're not living if you're not gonna try something new..."

"Uh, ok lets go for it!" Elari smiled and the two went running off towards the booth that was selling slug juice.

"AWW! C'MON!" the two girls heard Katara yell in the distance.

"I guess she lost..." Elari said looking over at Kaliy, and then back down at her cup full of slug juice. Just like Kaliy, she too, was giving it a very disturbing look. "At the same time?" Kaliy nodded her head. "Ok... one, two, three" The two girls lifted their cups into their mouths, taking in a gulp of slug juice. Seconds later, both girls spit it out.

"UCK!" Kaliy screamed wiping her mouth, "That was disgusting...yet, refreshing."

"Ew! Why did you get me to try that?!" They both looked at each other very nervously and then shoved the cup of slug juice into there mouth, indulging every little sip.

"WOOHOO YOU DID IT!" cried Katara in the distance.

"Hm, I guess someone won this time." Elari said, rubbing the mess of slug juice away from her mouth.

Kaliy stared past Elari, obviously in her own thoughts, "...it has a funny after taste...Wanna get more slug juice to get rid of it?!"

"HECK YEA!"

As Kaliy handed the merchant 3 gold coins for her cup of slug juice, Sokka ran up to them. "HEY GUYS! You won't believe what I won!!"

"What?"

He pulled out a small fishbowl from behind his back, "This cute adorable fish!" Inside the bowl swam a blue, two-tailed fish. "His name is Fishy!"

"Oh, how original," Kaliy politely smiled.

Aang and the rest of the gang made there way over to where Kaliy, Elari and Sokka stood. "Hey guys! Did I show you my fish!?"

"Yes Sokka," Katara replied in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sokka!" heaved Suki, leaning over, "I've been trying to catch up with you all day."

"You have?! Oh I'm sorry! Have you seen my fish?! His name is Fishy, yup, yup, yup!" Sokka said, very quickly, his eyes wide.

"Oh very nice fish Sokka, now lets go," Suki grabbed his ear and began pulling him away, but before they got to far, she turned around and whispered to the group, "Sorry guys, he had some slug juice. I heard it makes you get extremely hyper."

Kaliy and Elari looked over at each other with huge, concerned eyes. "Uhhh..." However, being hyper did not frighten these two avatar's, and they both chugged the slug juice. Feeling very giddy, the two girls looked at each other and began laughing. Everyone stared at them quite confused. Before Aang could even asked if he missed something, the two girls went running off.

"What's their problem?"

"Oh my," Katara said staring over at the four empty cups of slug juice that was thrown on the ground. "They had two cups of that crap!"

"Pffft, let them run off I say," hissed Zuko, "They were getting annoying anyways."

"Zuko! You do realize that the world is depending on these two!! We just can't let them run around like maniacs! What do you think that will do to their image!" Katara cried out.

"I run around like an idiot all the time, and everyone seems to like me just fine!" smiled Aang.

Katara glared at him and released his hand, "C'mon, we have to go catch up to them!" she said and then went running off.

Zuko sighed and chased after her. Aang stared at his hand and wondered if he did something wrong. Jet nonchalantly strolled away towards another game booth.

The two girls were moving at such a speed that the world around them became a blur. "WOOOO" cried Elari, "I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!"

"AHAHAHAHA ALIVE!" Kaliy laughed, even though she didn't exactly know what was so funny.

Suddenly, Zuko slid in front of them. The two girls tried to slow down but they went crashing into him. "You two need to calm down!" They looked nervously at each other and got up to run in the opposite direction only to find Katara and Aang standing in front of them.

"Yes! You two are out of control! Now eat this!" Katara yelled, shoving something crisping into the girls mouth. The girls then proceeded to chomp on the foreign food.

"What's that?" Zuko asked walking up to them.

"We got it at one of the food stands. It slows down the effects of slug juice. It's a fried grasshopper."

Elari's eyes got wide and her pupil's expanded. Fear filled her eyes, her heart and her gut. "Grasshopper...gra, gra, GRASSHOPPER?!"

"Zuko! Hold her down!" Katara cried out, grabbing her legs. Zuko grabbed her arms and pinned them to the ground.

Elari convulsed crazily, "NO NO NO!" she began spitting it out.

"HEY!" Aang held her mouth closed, "Swallow...hey! Chew it up and swallow."

Elari giggled, obviously being very dirty minded, and then gave out a little whimper. Down the chewed grasshopper went. "BLUCK! I can't believe you Katara! How dare you make me eat a grasshopper! You should of known about my fear of bugs when that spider crawled on my finger yesterday!"

"UGH! IT WAS SO SMALL!" Zuko roared, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO AFRAID OF SUCH A SMALL THING?!"

"Lalala," Everyone turned there attention on Kaliy who was humming and singing to herself while rocking side to side.

"Uh... Kaliy?"

But everyone's attention switched away when Jet walked over with his hands behind his back, "Hey guys!"

"Where have you been!? I've been over here choking on a grasshopper while your out being an idiot!" Elari screamed.

"Geez calm down, I just figured I'd give a different game a shot," he smiled, "And look what I won." He pulled a stuffed buffalo deer from behind his back.

"Holy crap! It's soooo adorable!" Elari jumped up.

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow, "So you like it?"

"Yes, its so cute!"

"Hm," a small, menacing smirk formed on his face, "Here ya go Katara," he said handing her the stuffed buffalo deer, " I got it just for you."

Elari's jaw dropped and she glared at him.

"Oh, uh, thank you?" Katara smiled, and then gave an uncomfortable look towards Aang and Elari, but inside, she was cheering.

"Ya know! You are such an assface jerkdouche!" Elari cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Assface jerkdouche, huh?! Better than being a mickymc bitch bitch!"

"Hey! Oh my God! I can't even believe you!"

Katara sighed and then looked over at the earth ride. "Come one! Come all!" called out one of the earth benders. She watched as a couple walked over. A rock came out of the earth right underneath them, and then they became apart of the rotating circle. Katara made her way over to the ride and everyone followed behind. "Sorry ma'am, only two people per rock."

"Thats fine," Katara smiled shoving Jet and Elari forward, "You two need to work out your problems."

"HEY! No way am I getting on a ride with this jerk!" Elari cried out, but before she could walk away, the rock was already being pulled out of the earth and into the air. "Ugh," Elari frowned and sat down.

"You got to be kidding me..." Jet spat, not even looking at her, "This is ridiculous."

"You know whats ridiculous? You not giving me that stuffed animal!"

"Geez it was just a simple stupid stuffed animal!"

Elari stood up, staring furiously at Jet, "IT WAS CUTE!"

--

"Do you think they're getting along?" Aang leaned over to Zuko.

Zuko looked up at the rock the two were sitting on, "No."

--

Jet sighed and turned away, "Seriously, I'm not going to argue with you, you're obviously still high on that slug juice."

"I AM NOT!" Elari roared, turning around. She then saw Sokka in the distance, "OOO SOKKA! SOKKKKKKKA!" She began waving her arms dramatically and jumping up and down.

"Sit down," Jet growled. However, Elari ignored him and continued to jump up and down. Rocks began to crumble, her feet began slipping. A clump of rock collapsed underneath her. Jet spun around and grabbed onto her waist, pulling her back onto the rock. "Uh..."

Elari turned around looking back at Jet still holding onto her waist. "RAPE! RAPEEEEE!"

Jet let go and pushed her down onto the rock so she was sitting next to him. "You're such an idiot, I told you to sit down."

Elari slowly inched away, "Yeaaaaaaah uh."

Jet slowly inched in the opposite direction, "Yeah, um..."

"Awkward turtle... very awkward, very turtle."

"Yeah, uh huh."

" How 'bout them koala sheep..."

"Yeah..."

The ride ended and Elari and Jet climbed off of the rock.

"How was the ride?" Elari glared over at Katara and then walked away. "Uh, Jet? The ride, how was it?" He also gave her an angry look and then walked away in the opposite direction.

Kaliy who was sitting on the ground, got up and followed Elari. They went straight to Uncle's tea stand.

"Hey there Elari," Uncle said, "Are you ok, you look kind of tense."

"Argh! That's because I am!"

"Well tell me whats on your mind..." Uncle said with a smile, "Toph, get her some tea." Toph, who had become quite a skilled tea maker, despite of her blindness, began brewing some tea.

"I'm not even sure, I'm just so frustrated!"

"You know you can always talk to me."

"You're right Uncle, its just...Jet. He makes me so mad, I just don't think I can stay with everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"...Just, if Jet is going to be with us the whole time, I think I might have to split up and not work with you guys..."

"Elari! Calm down, your just upset. Please take no offense, but you're not going to get anywhere by yourself. I understand that he makes you mad, and you want to do it on your own. But help from others is a gift to cherish, and hatred is something to forget. Put your anger and hate aside, its only blinding you from your true goal."

Elari sighed, knowing that everything Uncle said was very true, but how could she put such strong, angry feelings aside? "You're right Uncle. I'm just over-reacting." Toph grabbed the pot of tea and poured it into two cups for Elari and Kaliy. Elari grabbed her cup but Kaliy's went untouched. "Kaliy?" Elari looked to her side, she was gone. Elari gasped and spun around, landing in the position that looked as if she was ready to go hunting.

"That one looks like a bunny!" Kaliy smiled laying on the ground pointing up at a cloud.

Elari sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was dark. Sparks of fireflies lit up the the path as the gang made there way home. It was quiet. They really didn't have much to say to each other. They were all tired from their day at the carnival.

"Ugghh, I have such a headache." complained Kaliy.

"Well you should!" Katara exclaimed, "You and your freaking slug juice! I can't believe you went back for more later!"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have let her out of my sights..." Elari sighed. "She is so hard to chase and pin down."

"Ughhhhh, not so loud guys, ok?" Kaliy groaned.

"Yeah seriously, me and Fishy are trying to sleep." Sokka sighed.

"Sokka...we're walking home, not sleeping." Suki said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, thats what I meant, yeah, yeah..." Sokka replied with a dazy look..

After they all made it back to the tea shop they all rushed upstairs to lay down. It was a pretty large room, full of blankets and pillows, all which each person made into their own bed. Elari's bed was covered in bug spray so that no bug would come near her in her sleep. Kaliy's bed was tight and secure in the corner of the room. Aang's bed was open and free. Sokka's bed was large, he and Suki both slept together. However, most nights, Sokka would push Suki aside in his sleep. Zuko's was very simple, just a blanket and pillow and he was happy with that. Jet's was as far away from Zuko as possible. Even though for the most part, his hate for firebenders had disappeared, he could never get rid of the uneasy feeling he got around Zuko. Toph didn't really have a bed, she slept where she wanted, how she wanted and when she wanted.

Kaliy heard the floor creek through her pillow, then and a quick brush noise. Scared, she jumped up and scanned the room for an intruder. Instead, she saw a small stuffed elephant koi resting on her pillow. Her face lit up, "Thank you," she whispered out loud into the darkness and then cuddled the fish as she went back to sleep.

­­­­­­


	9. Magma Bending

**--**

"Jet! Get back here!" Elari roared chasing after Jet who was running down the street.

Sokka and Suki sat on the sidewalk watching, "Is that a flag on his back?" Suki asked, talking about the banner attatched to his back waving through the air has he ran, "What the heck does it say?"

Sokka tilted his head, "I think it says..'**Kaliy and Elari do not own Avatar**.'.."

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter Nine: Magma Bending**

**--**

Sweat rolled down Kaliy's face. She has never used so much energy in her lifetime. Her eyes felt like they were going to roll out of her head if she kept straining. Her legs felt as if they were going to collapse underneath her, and her arms promised not to save her. She wanted to just fall apart in pieces, that way, maybe she wouldn't be in so much pain. _Hmmm, maybe thats not a good idea...I might be in more pain that way._

"Kaliy!" Toph yelled, "Focus! I can feel that you're not trying your best! Your not standing straight!" Toph slapped Kaliy's back, pushing it in more.

"This isn't very comfortable..."

"Who said earth bending was suppose to be comfortable?! Now! C'mon, bend those legs! Concentrate! Don't let the earth move you! You move the earth!"

"Ughhhh! Whats that even suppose to mean?!" Kaliy's eyes rolled. She couldn't take another one of Toph's silly lectures. She was sick of feeling as if she was in military camp, and Toph was her drill sargent, born to make her life a living hell._ If I hear one more thing about my stance, the earth moving me or about how terrible a earth bender I am, I am going to call Toph over, and EXPLODE all over her face! _Kaliy could feel anger flowing through her like boiling hot water. _Seriously! I can't take anymore of this! _She stood in her stance, swaying her arms back and forth, concentrating on how much she hated this. She knew she had to focus, but anger was the only thing she could focus on.

"Wait a second," Toph began. Kaliy stopped and looked up at her master, who's face began to form a huge smile, "I think I felt the earth move a little..." Kaliy's jaw dropped, "You did it! You're on your way of becoming an earth bender!!"

Kaliy grabbed Toph's hands and began jumping up and down in a circle. "YAY! You did it! You're teaching me! And all I have to do is hate you a little more and I'll be earthbending in no time!!"

"Wait...what?!"

--

Elari, unlike Kaliy, was not getting frustrated. She almost enjoyed her failure, she was bathing in the sweetness of practice, and the joy of slowly accomplishing something big. Airbending wasn't as easy as she hoped, but it was as, even more, exciting than Elari imagined. Aang taught thoughtfully and slowly according to Elari's progress, which, at this point, was nothing. Elari smiled, the 5 days of feeling completely free have affected her spirit in so many ways. She looked over at Aang, who had a hint of annoyance in his face. She felt bad, she knew she was not living up to the expectations of Aang, or of an avatar, but she was trying her best.

"You have to detach yourself," coerced Aang, "Air bending is all about freedom, and letting yourself go."

Elari had heard Aang say this so many times, and she felt as if she was already free, so what is she suppose to do now? If airbending is just simply being free at spirit, than Elari had already accomplished that along time ago.

Aang began bending backwards and moving in circular motions, carefully placing his feet in just the right spots. "Its not all about being mentally free. You may be free of worries and free of troublesome thoughts..." he swiftly moved is hands around in a little ball, his arms looked so graceful as he did. "It's about letting your body go, giving it to the wind, and becoming one with it."

Elari played a little with the information Aang just gave her._ Letting go...of my body?, _she sighed. "Aang, I'm just not sure. I understand what you're saying... but, it, well, it just doesn't sound possible for me."

"That's the fun thing though," Aang smiled, letting go of the air ball he created, and hopping on it. "Nothing is impossible for air. It flows everywhere because nothing can stop it."

This gave Elari a little hope. For such a young boy, Aang was full of wisdom. She frowned when she noticed that he was staring at her quite confused-like.

"Your arrows, how did you get them? Those arrows are tattooed on airbenders who have mastered a form of airbending. How is it that you have the same arrows as me, but not know a single thing about airbending?"

Elari's heart sank. She knew that he didn't mean to offend her, but that cut her deep. He should know that she is trying with all of her might but he doesn't really give her any credit. She didn't know how to answer him, she was afraid she might come off rude, or sassy.

"It's because she'll never know anything," Jet called out from behind the bushes.

Elari turned over and grinned evilly at Jet, her source of frustration, and now, her punching bag. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! No one called you here to instigate! I'm trying my damn best so why don't you just go shove it up your ass and leave me the hell alone!!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Geez calm down! Don't take it out on me because you're a terrible airbender, hahah, geez your such a drama queen!"

"Seriously, who do you think you are just walsting in here and telling me what kind of airbender I am!"

"...walsting?" said Aang who sat on the sidelines, eyes wide, watching the two bicker back and forth.

" I think I am a very kind and honest guy! So I don't understand why can't you just accept the truth!"

"I can't understand why you must give it out like you're some kind of God of all truths. Who died and elected you the guy who goes around cutting people's dreams down with the truth?!"

"Elari, detach yourself from your anger!"

"NOT NOW AANG! I'M ON MY BREAK!" Elari roared, turning an angry look towards Aang, and then back to Jet, "Why don't you just fall in a ditch and die! And then we can barry you up to your head in hurtful truths like; Your a douchebag, asshole, slutface, gagmonkey chunk nugget!"

Jet just stared at her. It was obvious that she was so mad that she didn't even know what she was saying anymore._ I never meant to get her this rowled up, just a few teasing words and that was all. What is wrong with this girl, she turns everything into an all out war._ He just sighed, shook his head, and then walked away.

"HEY! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

--

"Breath, Kaliy, I know you can do this," Toph hummed.

A small smile filled Kaliy's face. It must have been her simple progress that made Toph cool down, she was finally talking to Kaliy like she was a human being, and not some kind of slave. "I can do this..." They were in a forest, right outside the inner wall of Ba Sing Se. Both Kaliy and Elari, and their masters, came out here to train. It was the most deserted spot around. Ba Sing Se is so full of life, that sometimes, it's impossible to escape it. Elari and Aang were on the other side of the forest training. Kaliy thought it was a stupid idea to come out here, but she was taking back all negative thoughts now that her progress was improving.

"Ok, stand strong and sturdy."

Kaliy got into her Hung Gar position, firm and low, ready to perform some earth bending. She breathed in and out, trying to feel the vibrations in the ground.

"Oh oh oh, wait a second," Toph interrupted her focus, and placed a bandanna around her eyes, "There, perfect."

Kaliy sighed, she wanted to argue with her master, but, she decided to save it. It wasn't worth it, she already knew she would lose the argument anyways. She began focusing again, trying to find the power within herself. She was interrupted for the second time by a familiar voice.

"Oh this is cute." Zuko smirked, walking up to them. Jet, Elari, and Aang followed behind him.

Kaliy reached around her head, untying her bandanna, "Zuko?...Elari?...Aang, Jet? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're done for the day..." Elari sighed.

"Zuko and I came out here to see how you guys are doing." Jet replied.

"Wait, Zuko and you came together?!" Toph blurted out.

"Well...not exactly," Zuko answered, "I got on the train, only to find Jet there."

"Not the most exciting thing..."Jet huffed.

"He ran through the forest and I almost lost him!" Zuko glared over at Jet, and then continued, "I found him and Elari together, getting ready to rip eachother heads off."

"But I guess you haven't progressed since yesterday? Because Elari definitely hasn't" Jet smirked.

"Well Kaliy obviously couldn't have." Zuko crossed his arms, and closed his eyes in such a way that came off as if he was exactly right.

"Uh, whats that supposed to mean?" Kaliy glared.

"Well, you're just not fit as a bender."

"...I'm going to pretend I never heard that, because for your information, I shook the ground today!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Get back to me when you know some real bending. I mean, if I'm still alive by then..."

Kaliy scrunched up her face, she seriously couldn't take Zuko's harsh criticism._ Breath, stay calm, he's a jerk and he's not worth it... _"Sure...yeah, ok..."

"Zuko! You know! By insulting her, you're insulting me! I am her trainer! So when she fails! I fail!" Toph growled.

"It's not your fault Toph if Kaliy simply just can't get it..."

"AAAAAAAUGGGGH! You're impossible! You just can't say anything nice about anyone can you!?" Kaliy roared, that was it she just couldn't take anymore.

Aang frowned staring at the gang, "...am I the only one who woke up on the right side of bed today?"

--

Katara sat in the tea room, alone._ I can't believe Aang is out with some OTHER girl... She's kinda pretty, too... Oh no, what if they fall in love?! No, no I'm just being paranoid...Well, Sokka's out with his girlfriend, why didn't Aang invite me to go train with them? I mean, I could have taught her some water bending... Well, I would have asked to go, but I didn't want to seem like a paranoid girlfriend..._Momo jumped on Katara's head and made his cute little Momo noise. "Momo, are you worried about Aang falling for another girl, too?" _I mean...even Zuko asked me to go with him. I said no of course, because I didn't want to just show up with another guy... well, if Jet asked me to go, I probably would have gone with him...Where is he anyways?_

"WILL YOU DROP IT ALREADY?!" Jet yelled, busting into the room with Elari following behind him, nagging at him, "I was just kidding with you geez! Just get over it!"

"No! You called me a terrible airbender!"

"Ugh, you're such a cry baby! Just get away from me! Don't even talk to me!" Jet roared, and walked over in Katara's direction. "Hey," he winked at Katara, "Why are you here all by yourself?"

Katara smiled sweetly, she was really glad she forgave Jet for everything he did. After the whole mishap earlier in Ba Sing Se, she hated herself for doing all those terrible things to Jet, and not trusting him. "I was just hanging out with Momo."

Aang flew into the room, immediately sitting next to Katara and holding her hand. Jet got the hint and he made his way upstairs into the living room. Uncle Iroh's tea shop was a shop downstairs, and a house upstairs.

Kaliy stormed in, arms folded, and cocked her head up. Zuko pouted as he entered the room. "I'm uh...sorry I guess...a little, I dunno!"

Elari calmed down for a bit. She gazed over at Zuko and smiled. _Under that tough guy act... I know there's a sweet guy..._

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" Zuko growled at Elari, who was still intently staring at him. "You're all driving me crazy!"

Toph moped her way into the room, "I thought it was fun to argue with people...but it's not fun to hear it all day..."

Katara giggled suddenly realizing how lucky she was by not going with them all.

--

It was late and the gang was laying out underneath of the stars, finally getting along. Sokka, and Suki came back from their day out and Uncle was in the shop brewing some tea like always. It was pretty boring the rest of the day, nevertheless, it was what the girls needed. They were tired of their restless practices, early morning training sessions, and the constant bickering between...well, just about everyone.

"It's such a beautiful night," Sokka smiled.

"Yeaah," Suki smiled looking over at her boyfriend.

Elari was laying in between Kaliy and Zuko, who sat next to Sokka. Sokka was of course laying next to Suki who was laying next to Toph who was laying next to Aang. Aang was snuggling up close to Katara, who innocently lifted her head to look over at Jet, who laid at the other end of the line, next to Kaliy.

Jet looked over at Kaliy and smirked a little. He admired her curious eyes, staring deep into the dark universe. "The stars are brighter than usual today..."

"Yeah, they're gorgeous." Kaliy smiled, "Just so...gorgeous."

"Alright, that's it, I'm getting bit up, I can't stay out here anymore." Elari groaned, smacking little foreign bugs off of her.

"Yeah...me too." Toph agreed.

Everyone except Kaliy got up and headed back to the tea shop. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm really liking it out here."

Jet made a U-turn and went back over to Kaliy, "Guys...I'll catch up with you too. I'm not done enjoying myself." He re-positioned himself next to Kaliy who's eyes were still seduced by the stars.

Elari shrugged, "Whatever guys, I'll see ya in the tea shop then..." Her and the rest of the gang began walking away into the shop.

"There's just something about the outdoors," Kaliy began, "It's just so soothing to me..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean...I get the same way. It's the beauty that comes with being an earthbender..."

"You're an earthbender, too?!"

"Yeah, I still need some practice, but while I was in prison, my master Ayumi taught me a few things. Honestly... she was like a mother to me. Because of the Firenation...my entire family was torn from me. Ayumi was there for me in my time of need, she took care of me. She... was a mother to me, and to her, I was a son..." Jet's voice cracked a little as he told his sad story.

"Well, you said you escaped from Azula's clutches, am I right?"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't Ayumi come with you? You two could have escaped together..."

"Well... unfortunately--" Jet began but was interrupted.

Zuko walked up to the two and glared evilly at them, "Uncle...he wants you two inside, he says he has something important to talk to us about..."

Jet looked over at Kaliy and frowned, "Another day maybe..." The two got up and headed for the shop.

"Mmk good, you're all here." Uncle made no expression as he said this.

"Is everything ok Uncle?" Katara asked worriedly.

Uncle ignored her question and just began, "I'm afraid... you," he looked over at Toph, "and you," he continued, looking over at Aang, "can no longer teach the avatar's."

"Why?! Whats wrong!?" Aang exclaimed, "What did we do wrong?!"

"You did nothing wrong, nothing at all." Uncle answered, "I said 'you can no longer teach them'. There is nothing that you know that will be of use to them."

"...what?" Toph asked.

"The avatars are not going to win this war knowing simple techniques and they have no past life spirit to help them. It's time for them to learn more advance bendings. All just different forms of every element." The gang stared, simply hypnotized with Uncle's words, "I'm afraid not even I know of these advanced techniques. They were used many centuries ago, and only a few people in our world still know them. The only bending I'm familiar with, that is more advanced, is magma bending. It's a form of earth bending."

"Uncle...what are you saying, that there is more bending out there?!" Zuko cried out.

"It's nearly impossible to find, or even learn about any of these techniques. People don't go around showing it off, for it's to sacred. It's another reason the white lotus got together. We're interested in learning about these new techniques. And in my days at Ba Sing Se, I have learned about magma bending."

"And you say magma bending is a form of earth bending?" Suki asked, "Isn't magma a form of fire?"

"Well, not exactly..." Sokka began, "Magma is molten rock, so, technically, it is still earth."

"Wait, we have to learn...what now?!

"Magma bending, I fear learning normal techniques is not going to help you get anywhere."

Kaliy and Elari just stared at eachother blankly. It was hard enough for them to learn the normal techniques, what makes Uncle think they'll ever be able to learn more advance techniques.

"Of course it's still a good idea to know the simple things, but, I know Azula is not going down any other way if she isn't caught off guard. If you are able to learn these new bendings, of course, Azula will be thrown off, giving you an easy advantage over her." Uncle spoke so clearly and peacefully, as if this were all old news to him, while the others couldn't even make out a word.

"Tomorrow, I want you all to set out to find a magma bender. I'm not sure that one exist here in Ba Sing Se, but one does exist. Ba Sing Se is where you start your journey..."

**--**

**This goes out to all of our readers, which, isn't many. We'd like to thank you for keeping up with our story, and being very patient, I know it doesn't seem like it's going anywhere, but this is where things get exciting. The beginning was just getting the story started off, like a baby bird running towards the edge getting ready to jump off a cliff to fly. Well, this is where our story flies... Keep reading, things are getting good! Please review and let me know if I should continue, otherwise, I think it's really pointless...  
**

**Thank youuuuu!**

_**Love Elari and Kaliy!**_


	10. The Rise of Shouri

**--**

**Zuko:** I swear she's crazy!

**Kaliy: **Aww come on she's is just tired.

**Elari: **Yeah probably just sleep deprived.

**Jet: **….SHE TRIED TO KILL HIM!

**Elari: **When did you get on his side I thought you hated him?!

**Jet: **Humph, I'm not on his side, but she is crazy.

**Kaliy: **Well whatever, now where is Appa I need him to do the disclaimer.

_\Appa flies in\ _

**Elari:** Ah! There he is, Appa do the disclaimer.

**Appa:** ARGHARGRFIEATWENDYSEUIIHEEEAARDUIAA

**Aang: **That's Appian for** "Elari and Kaliy do not own Avatar**"

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter Ten: The Rise of Shouri**

**--**

"Long Feng!" Azula screamed, "Get over here!" Long Feng immediately rushed over to the princess's side. "Have the prisoners been hypnotized?"

"Yes ma'am. Everything is going fine." Even now, after putting him in jail, Long Feng remained loyal to Azula. In some way, he respected her. He respected her for being one of the only people to strike fear in his heart. Which was another reason he was loyal to her; he feared her.

"Perfect," an evil, ugly grinned slid slowly across her face, "The prisoners, I want them to take me out into the middle of the ocean, how can I make them do that?"

"...the ocean?"

"Don't question me, just answer me!" Azula hissed.

"Right. Very simple actually. Just command them, they will listen to whatever you tell them to do." Azula was extremely lucky that she had Long Feng by her side. Though she may have been able to control the hundreds of prisoners with fear, and hate, it was much easier to have them all brain washed. Azula walked over to her simple-minded zombies and felt her plan slowly coming together.

"Ma'am," Genkai ran up to the banished princess. He was third in command, after Long Feng, and Azula. He was another prisoner who Azula helped escape from prison. However, he thought her plans were quite "delicious" and he didn't need to be brain washed. Azula wasn't exactly sure how loyal he would be, but Long Feng assured her he was faithful. "There seems to be a problem, we have a missing prisoner. I just did count, and checked our list...and I believe Jet is missing ma'am."

"WHAT?! Not Jet! We were going to be the strongest couple in the world! Hmph, pick out 10 people to make your group and bring them to me. I'm giving you the task of finding him. I've decided, we are to be married."

Genkai's jaw dropped and he just stared at the princess in utter shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET GOING!" roared the princess and Genkai went slipping, and sliding his way down the steps.

Azula sat there, remembering how she escaped the prison, and seeing her father's face, and how he pleaded to be set free from his cell. It made her sick.

**Flashback**

_Azula was sprinting down the hall way of cell doors looking for a very specific one, her father's. She wanted to see his face, she wanted to look at him drowning in his own shame. He left her at the Fire Nation, leaving her to go insane. She blamed him for her short-term lose of sanity. She blamed him for losing the fight with Zuko. If she would have been thinking clearly that day, she would have won. He lost the war for the Fire Nation, and the war for her, the war she had with her brother. She turned the key into the lock, opening up the door, revealing a cell. Inside the cell sat a bitter, old man. His hair was long and shaggy and his eyes were bloodshot, he probably hadn't gotten any good sleep._

_"Azula, my dear!" he cried out, his voice stale and rusty sounding, "How are you out of your cell?!"_

_"I escaped father. I'm planning on winning the war this time, no thanks to you."_

_"Azula! Your pride! You are so strong. I knew I was making the right choice by making you the Firelord."_

_"Unfortunately father, it does not matter, I was never really the Firelord. I fought Zuko...and lost. But all that doesn't matter because I plan to rise again, with a whole new army, an army that will be unstoppable."_

_"Azula please, unlock the cell. I see the keys in your hands. I wish to help you, please."_

_"Father, I'm not sure if you recall, but because of you, we lost the war. Your help is no longer needed. I just came to thank you for losing the war. Because of that, I shall rise again, and I will be the ruler of the world."_

_"Azula, I am your father! We are family! We have to stick together."_

_"Oh really father, is that so? Is that why you banished Zuko, and even my mother!...Not that I really care for either of them. But why should I do you any favors if you wouldn't for our family either?"_

_His eyes grew dim, and his shoulders sank as he realized his mistakes. As he sank in his own pity, on the road to utter despair, and into the reality of the man he truly was, and the mistakes he made, he wanted to cry. Azula could see it in his eyes. She knew being in prison has broken him. His spirit was crushed, his pride was destroyed. "Azula... I need your help. Please, dear, I love you..."_

_Azula cocked her head and stared at her father straight in the eyes, "You are nothing to me now..."_

**End Flashback**

Azula smiled remembering his face, and his torture, the same he put her through on the day of Sozin's Comet. Genkai came running up to her.

"Ma'am, here is the group I would like to take with me on my hunt to find Jet." Behind him stood 5 firebenders, 2 waterbenders, and 3 earthbenders.

"Very well," Azula turned looking at the mindless prisoners. They were all smiling and looking around innocently. In some way, the prisoners were like children; innocent, knowing no fear or the difference between wrong and right. "Listen to me prisoners," she said scanning the group, looking each one in the eyes, "You will do whatever Genkai here tells ya to do." She got a nod in return from each prisoner.

"Wow..." Genkai stared at his new team, "So, they do whatever I tell them? Thats delicious!"

"Stop wasting my time asking me silly questions when you could be out finding my future husband!"

Genkai bowed and ran off, calling to his group to follow him. They immediately turned and chased after him.

"Now," Azula turned back to Long Feng, "The prisoners, bring them to me." Long Feng bowed and walked off to gather the prisoners. They weren't far away from the prison. Azula had brought the prisoners deep into the forest to set off the first step of her plan. Long Feng walked back to Azula with the prisoners, slowly and aimlessly following behind him. Azula leaped onto a boulder and stared down at her army full of earth, fire and water benders. She smiled as her plan played quickly through her mind, ending with her, looking over the world, who all looked up to her as it's leader. "Pay attention!" she roared at her army who all reacted by standing up straight and attentive. "You will follow me to the end, and you will obey my every whim." she lifted her hand lighting up a flame, "I will not hesitate to destroy one of you if the even thought of betraying me enters your mind." She wasn't exactly sure why she went on with this, they would have listened to her anyways, but giving a fearful speech just made her feel better. And so she continued, announcing her plan.

--

Azula and her army marched onto the shore. It was a windy morning, and Azula couldn't get last night out of her head. It was a rookie mistake to rest for the night. The prison guards came storming through the forest on their komodo rhinoceroses, attacking the sleeping, escaped prisoners. Azula smiled as she remembered the ring of the guards' screams. Her army was more skilled then she even imagined.

She could see Crescent Moon Isle from where she stood but she turned around, looking south east. Water washed up, smashing the sides of the shore and devouring all the sand it could take with it.

Azula turned and stared darkly at her army. "Water benders, step forward." and like any obedient, brain washed army, they did. Azula tried to estimate how many waterbenders stood before her. _80, that has to be about 80, maybe even a hundred... _"Waterbenders, I need you to split the ocean, I need a clear path, we are making our way to the middle of the sea." Azula pulled a map from the inside of her robe. She smiled as she felt the soft cotton, and how lucky she was that she was no longer wearing her prison uniform like the rest of her army. She remembered a rich looking lady strolling through the prison. She probably paid one of the guards to let her in to see a loved one. Azula almost chuckled out load when she realized how much that lady must regret going to that prison now. Azula attacked her and stole her royal robe. Azula shook all distracting thoughts out of her head and continued to stare at her well drawn out map with coordinates and measurements. The waterbenders stepped closer to the ocean, waving the arms, making the ocean rise on each side, parting the sea.

Azula was very pleased with herself. Everything was going very sweetly. Just as she had planned.

--

Crossing through the ocean path was longer than Azula had expected but her waterbenders were tireless and could keep going on for days. She finally made it to her exact coordinate. She commanded her army to stop and listen. "Where we are standing now," she paused for a moment to look around at the walls of water that stood at her side, "is exactly in the middle of the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom and Southern Air Temple. Here, is where we create our new land. Earthbenders! Forward!"-and they came-"Rise, make the earth rise! Bring up my new land!" She raised her hands to the sky and she laughed manically as the earth beneath her began to rise. When it finally reached a bit above sea level the earth benders stopped. It was a large piece of land that the earth benders pulled up from the bottom of the sea, probably bigger than The City of Omashu. "Here is where our new kingdom shall reign! Here is where we shall begin to conquer!" Her army howled in excitement. "WE ARE THE LAND OF THE GREAT!" Azula began to roar, feeling the power and excitment flow through her, "I GIVE THE NAME SHOURI TO THIS NEW NATION, FOR SHOURI MEANS-" her voice dyed down into a normal tone and an evil grinned crossed her face, "...unconquerable."

--

**Wooo! What a nifty little chapter, this one was probably my favorite to write so far. Azula is so out there, haha I love it! Well, now that the story is really kicking off, I'd love to see some reviews and what not, hehehe, keeps me motivated and inspired! Otherwise, I may totally just give up on the story D: Haha, R&R **

_**Loooooooooooooooove Kaliy**_

**P.S If someone can find the hidden message in Appa's outburst, you win five dollars!...Ok not really...but you're pretty awesome for finding it! Woot! **


	11. Never Going Home

--

**--**

"Jet! Get back here!" Elari roared chasing after Jet who was running down the street.

Sokka and Suki sat on the sidewalk watching, "Is that a flag on his back?" Suki asked, talking about the banner attached to Jet's back waving through the air has he ran, "What the heck does it say?"

Sokka tilted his head, "I think it says...'**Suki sucks lemur balls**.'..."

"What?!" Suki jumped up angrily.

"Nope, never mind, it says '**Kaliy and Elari do not own Avatar**.'..."

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter Eleven: Never Going Home**

**--**

Elari lifted up her head and looked around. As always, she was the first one awake. It was exactly how she was way back when she was in her own world. Elari frowned, if she could have anything right now, it would be her iPod. Music was pretty much her life. She listened to everything from hip-hop to heavy metal. She looked over at Kaliy and wanted to wake her up so she wouldn't be alone, but Elari decided against it. Kaliy was always cranky in the morning if she didn't get the right amount of sleep.

Suddenly, Uncle's words echoed in her head and she remembered what he said to her when he pulled Kaliy and Elari aside to talk to them. "_I know this is going to be rough, but girls please, I know this is what you have to do,_" Uncle then placed a hand on The Book of Prophecies.

"_But Uncle, like you said, it's not that easy. How are we even going to find a master to teach us these new bendings?"_

_"I have faith in you, and you should have faith in yourself, you have three avatars in your team, I'm sure you'll be fine."_

_"Uncle, this is all just so sudden... How is there more then 4 bendings?"_

_"Kaliy dear, there isn't new bendings. There are just different forms of the original bendings."_

Elari sighed; she didn't ask for this, she didn't understand why it was happening to her, or her best friend. She just wanted to be back home, in her mother's arms, and sit by her computer and read fan fiction. When she first arrived here, Elari was excited; it was something new, a place to explore. But now that she can't go back home, it wasn't where she wanted to be.

Zuko shifted his body, and rolled over, looking at Elari who was sitting up. He slowly opened his eyes, "Are you ok?" he asked in slow, dragged out words.

Elari wanted to cry, but it was too late for that now, somebody was already awake, "No...no not really."

Zuko sat up and yawned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it ok Zuko..."

"No, its ok, you can tell me...Its stress, isn't it?"

"Well, yea. I'm just not sure if I can even handle it. Uncle has so much faith in me. I have not even learned any airbending yet for Christ sake!"

Zuko chuckled, "Yeah, Uncle can be like that sometimes. That's why I would always get so frustrated with him, he was such an optimist. It made me doubt myself a little..."

"Zuko...I just want to go home, really, I do..." Elari sniffed, she felt tears coming on. "I don't understand why this happened it me."

It may have been because Zuko just woke up, and he wasn't thinking clearly, or just because he had a lot of sympathy for Elari, but he crawled over and sat next to her, giving her a shoulder to cry on. "Please don't cry Elari..."

Elari looked up and gazed at Zuko, she knew he had a kind heart all along... But she couldn't keep from crying. She buried her face into his shoulder, letting out all her tears. After a couple minutes of crying, Elari sniffed, lifted up her head, and looked back up at Zuko, "Ya know Zuko... I never wanted to cry."

Zuko smiled slightly at her and then whispered in her ear, "Then, please don't."

Kaliy sat up and yawned, placing her little stuffed animal elephant koi underneath of her blanket. She stood up and stretched. Elari and Zuko were together and Elari was crying. Kaliy was suddenly furious, "ZUKO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Zuko's eyes got wide and he jumped up, giving Kaliy the death stare, "What are you talking about?!"

"She's crying Zuko! Geez what did you say to her!"

Elari quickly wiped away her tears and tired to regain her strength, "Kaliy!"

"Zuko! How could you hurt my best friend, you are such a jerk!!"

"I didn't do any harm to her! I didn't say anything wrong!" Zuko cried out.

"Kaliy!" Elari roared, "He was helping me!"

"He was...wha?"

Sokka shook around on the floor, and Toph kicked her legs in the air.

"Ugghhhh," Aang moaned rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

All the arguing had woken everybody up.

"That's one way to wake up..." Toph yawned, "I prefer the other way, ya know, the way where we all get some good sleep and then naturally wake up in the morning."

Kaliy had all life drained out of her and she slouched down on the floor, "I'm sorry guys..."

Elari sat up and she yawned again, she would've woken up early even if she didn't get the right amount of sleep. "Kaliy, can we talk?" Kaliy nodded her head, and then followed Elari out of the room. "I want to go home."

Kaliy's eyes grew large, and she stared at Elari with utter relief, "Me too..."

Elari felt tears coming on again, but she controlled herself, "But we can't..."

"I know..." Kaliy sighed, "We have to stay here and help the avatar world."

"Kaliy, it's not even that. There's no possible way for us to get home..."

Kaliy's eyes grew even wider at this sudden realization; she couldn't even get a word out.

"Yeah... I don't know what to do..."

"No...no...no more TV...no more iPod...OH MY GOSH! No more Beatles!" Kaliy shrieked. The Beatles happened to be the girls' favorite band. However, Elari always liked the Beach Boys more.

"NO MORE BEACH BOYS EITHER!" Both girls burst into tears.

"Yesterday..."Kaliy began to sing in a sweet sobby off tune beat, "All my troubles seemed so far away..."

"Now it looks as though there here to stay..." Elari joined in.

"OH I BELIEVE...IN YESTERDAY!" both girls cried at the top of their lungs.

Aang ran out of the room, with Jet, Katara and Zuko following behind him, "WHAT'S WRONG!?"

Kaliy sniffed, rubbing the tears away from her eyes, "We'll never listen to The Beatles-"

"OR BEACH BOYS-"

"...again..."

Aang, Katara, Jet and Zuko responded by all awkwardly staring at each other, "Uh, we're...sorry?"

"They were bands, our favorite bands back in our old world..."

Elari frowned, "We'll never have anything that we had back home ever again..."

Suddenly a horrific scream came from inside of the bedroom, everyone ran back in to see what was wrong. "MY FISSSSSSSSH!" Sokka screamed, "NOOOOOO!" He continued to scream, poking at his fish bowl that contained a blue, two-tailed fish that Sokka won at the carnival, "Fissssshy, please wake up," he began dumping food into the bowl.

"Sokka, have you been feeding the fish?!" Suki crossed her arms and stared angrily at him.

"Yes, yes actually I have! Every ten minutes I gave the little thing a bunch of food."

"...every ten minutes?" Toph yawned.

"Yup!"

"...Sokka, and how long have you been doing that routine?"

"Oh, just about... 6 days now."

Suki frowned, "Perhaps Sokka... it died of _too _much food?"

Toph busted out into laughter, "OF ALL THE WAYS TO DIE!"

"SHUT UP TOPH! LEAVE FISHY ALONE!"

"How ironic!" Toph continued to laugh, "Ya know Sokka, that's how you're gonna end up dying!"

Aang and the rest of them sighed with relief that it was nothing to serious. Everyone looked over at each other and drew silent. The death of Sokka's fish wasn't what they were worried about. Today was going to be a long day for all for them and they knew it. Elari and Kaliy weren't the only ones utterly upset. So were Aang and the rest of them. After all they went through, after putting both Azula and Ozai in prison, after finally bringing peace to the world, they wanted to relax, live a normal life. They never wanted to keep living like this; traveling, never seeing friends and family, always on the run. They just wanted it to be simple, but like always, it never was. Now, they had to go out and search for a magma bender that might not even be out there. Suddenly, they all wished that they were still sleeping.

Uncle strolled in patting his tummy, "Hm, hm hmmm. I see you're all awake." They had nothing to say to Uncle, instead they all stared blankly at him, so he continued, "Up earlier than usual, that's strange... I guess you're all excited about searching for a magma bender."

Secretly, Kaliy and Elari honestly were. They knew it would take their mind off home, they needed an adventure, they needed change.

**--**

Toph was still yawning even though they had been awake for quite a while. Uncle had made them all breakfast and they were now allowing it to digest, anything really that would prolong their search. Zuko remembered the Fire Nation and how he had to get back there. Yet he felt it was his duty to stay and help the new avatars, just as he had helped Aang. _Maybe I should just go visit...I don't want things to get too out of hand. _And then he remembered Mai. Again, he left her with just a note and an explanation. It was a dream he had, calling to him. The dream told him to see Uncle, so he wasted no time. He wrote up a quick note and made his way to Ba Sing Se. Then he looked over at Kaliy and Elari and admired them. Everything Elari had told him this morning made him realize how hard this must be on them. He had to stay and help. If not help, at least watch over them and protect them. He was suddenly glad that he came.

Sokka yawned and stretched his arms, "Ah well, look at the time, I guess it time to go back to sleep," Sokka stood up and attempted to tip-toe away.

"Sokka sit!" Suki growled.

"Yes ma'am..." and in a flash Sokka was sitting by Suki's side.

"How are we doing this?" Suki asked determinedly. Suki was always a strong warrior. Sokka liked that most about her. He was strong inside, at least he knew it, and he would fight for any loved one he had, but Suki... Sokka felt Suki was even stronger than him. She was always ready and prepared for anything, and she kept him in line. He loved that girl.

Aang folded his hands and closed his eyes thinking peacefully to himself. Katara couldn't help but gaze at him, _When did he get so mature?_ She wanted to hold his hand. There was just something about holding Aang's hand that made her feel secure and warm. Unfortunately, she couldn't, his hands we folded. She knew Aang wanted to be with her, and she felt terrible. She felt like a tease. She did like Aang, but, she wasn't exactly sure how much. Katara felt a pang of regret as she remembered her feelings for Jet. _Should I put him aside? Aang has always been the one there for me...but Jet is such a sweetheart. UGH! Curse my confusing girl emotions!_

Nobody wanted to think about it, not even Kaliy, and she loved thinking up plans, though most were obnoxious and impossible. Kaliy always enjoyed strategically putting things together. She loved to play strategy games back at her old home. Even though Kaliy just ate, her stomach felt suddenly hollow and noxious. _I miss my video games..._

"I say we split up," Jet stood up, finally taking the initiative, "In groups of two, that way there will be more groups, but we won't be alone."

Katara smiled, for once in her life, she didn't want to go with Jet. She smoothly slid her hand into Aang's pushing away his other hand and held it tightly. Aang gawked over at Katara, completely mystified. She prayed she was making the right decision; she didn't want to lead him on and then push him away again. "I'd like to go with Aang..."

"I'm with Suki!" Sokka half way yelled, holding on to his other half, who just giggled in response.

Toph folded her arms, "I hope you guys know, there is an uneven number of us, we can't just go in twos..."

"Well, there's nine of us, we'll just go in threes then," Katara suggested.

"No, we won't get as much ground covered," Zuko mumbled as he placed himself in his thinking position.

"Well, I just won't go then," Toph spat. She secretly didn't want to go anyways. Finding a different master to learn a form of earthbending made her feel weak. Toph thought she was the greatest earthbender. But those dreams were crushed now that there's someone out there who knows a totally more advanced form of earthbending then she does. "Yeah, it doesn't matter, I don't want to go."

"Are you sure Toph?" Jet asked. Jet didn't know Toph well, he met her back in Ba Sing Se, when he was hypnotized by Long Feng, but didn't know too much about her. Rage engulfed him when the thought of Long Feng filled his mind. Long Feng seriously almost killed him. Luckily Smellerbee and Longshot got him out of there, but when Long Feng chased them... Jet reached up and squeezed his chest, Smellerbee and Longshot tried to fight him off, he killed them both...

_**-Why had I been such a coward?! I had regained my strength!**_

_-Only enough to run,_ He reminded himself,

_**- But they were your friends! You should have stopped and helped them!**_

_- I had to run! I had no other choice!_

_**- Even if you were to die, at least you would have died by your freedom fighters sides!**_

_- I know but I had to get out of there!_

_**- You were only being selfish! You are a selfish fool!**_

Jet stopped and looked over at Kaliy and Elari who were fighting over the last piece of bacon. _No, I had to get out of there and live in order to be here, and help change the world... _Jet's sudden argument with himself, caused him to miss half of the conversation.

"There's no way I'm going with him!" Elari exclaimed, "I'll just go with Zuko!" Jet assumed she was talking about him...

"That's cool," Kaliy shrugged, "I'll just go with Jet then. It will give us some time to catch up." She smiled and then nudged Jet.

"Alright that settles it then. I go with Sokka. Aang and Katara, Zuko and Elari, and Jet and Kaliy."

"And I'll stay here and help Uncle take care of the shop!!" Toph grinned.

Suki continued her plan, "So, me and Sokka will search the north of Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara, you search the south. Kaliy and Jet the east, leaving Zuko and Elari with the west."

"That's chill," Elari responded, "Wait...what exactly are we searching for?" Suki just stared at her, stumped. She never really thought about it.

"Information..." Zuko replied, "Anything we can learn about magma bending or anyone who masters in it. Just simply anything you can find that is some use to us. We just need information. A magma bender would be awesome, but... I doubt any of us will find one..."

Suki sighed and stood up, "Ok lets just get this over with, we'll meet back here once the sun starts going down." Suki and Sokka ran off heading north and Aang and Katara went the opposite direction. Jet and Kaliy were already in a deep conversation and walking off. Zuko turned over at Elari with a very nervous look.

"What's wrong?!" Elari exclaimed, "Oh don't tell me you don't know the difference between North, South, East and West."

"No no, it's not that..."

"Ok good, because I don't and I need somebody who can, aha..."

"No, that's not it..." Zuko stepped closer to her, staring her in the eyes, "I just have to talk to you about something..."


	12. Fate Steps In

**Kaliy:** Hey Elari, wouldn't it be weird if somebody totally mary-sued the idea in our story about there being two avatars because of a prophecy?

**Elari: **Dude! That would totally piss me off!

**Kaliy:** To bad **we don't own avatar,** but we DO own our story...

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter Twelve: Fate Steps In**

**--**

As Aang and Katara were walking, Katara was planing out what to say in her head. She knew she had to decide upon something now and she had to tell him. Aang turned and grinned goofily at her, making her feel sick to her stomach. This was killing her. After how much she confused Aang, and how much emotional stress she put him through, he still walked by her side, smiling.

"I'm really glad we're going together Katara..." Aang continued to smile.

_What was wrong with me?! How can I possibly put Aang through all of this?! _"Heh...heh, me too." _Okay, come on, tell him... Come on Katara, suck it up and tell him! _"Uh, Aang, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure Katara" Aang replied giving her a worried look, "Oh my gosh! Hold that thought!" He was suddenly distracted by a big box sitting in a vendor's booth. He dug through it quickly as Katara sighed impatiently. He spun around wearing a long cotton jacket, a strange hat, and holding a magnifying glass up to his eye, "I look like-"

"An idiot!" called out a familiar voice, feeling the vibrations through the Ba Sing Se street.

"Hm, really, I was going for more of the detective look..." Aang muttered.

"Toph?!" exclaimed Katara. "What are you doing here?

"Yeah, like I was going to let you guys have all the fun!!" Toph laughed and then ran over to join Aang by the box of clothing. She pulled out long baggy pants, a large top hat, a pair of glasses, and ended her attire with a mustache that she attached to her face. "Now this, this right here Twinkle Toes is a detective's outfit!" Aang bellowed out in laughter because she put her mustache on sideways, and then the two began searching around on the ground talking in strange, low pitched voices.

"See here detective Aang, looks like foot prints," she said jokingly.

"Hm detective Toph, do you believe it was the magma bender?"

"Yes indeed I do, detective Aang, I think we're on to something," Then the both howled in laughter.

Katara stared at the two feeling utterly alone. She hated it when Toph and Aang got along. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, but she couldn't help it. Toph was always so much fun, and her and Aang clicked so perfectly. Whenever Toph was around...Katara couldn't help but feel boring and too motherly. Toph would always tell her she was. She hated it when Toph was like that. Katara wanted to be fun, too, but she couldn't change who she already was. Maybe Aang would be better off with the fun and carefree Toph, instead of her, strict, boring Katara.

"Ahahaha!" Aang continued to laugh until he began coughing. He looked up at pouting Katara and suddenly felt bad. "Uh, I'm sorry Katara, was there something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Uh..." Katara began, then looking back over at Toph, "No... never mind, forget it..."

**--**

Suki and Sokka's search was going no better. They had asked around for quite a while, but the only responses they got were strange and uncomfortable looks. "Maybe we should check here..." Suki said pointing out an old fortune telling shop. "Maybe the fortune teller would have already expected us and will have an answer!"

"Ohhhhh no," Sokka grunted, pulling Suki back by her hand, "I've dealt with fortune tellers before, and it did not end well!"

"Oh come on Sokka! What if she really has an answer for us?! It's worth a shot!"

Sokka sighed. He knew he would give into her soft protesting voice and her deep needy eyes. "Fine, lets go in, BUT ONLY FOR A SECOND!" Suki giggled and dragged Sokka into the small hut.

"Hellooooooo," called out a deep raspy voice behind a wall of candles.

Sokka began coughing uncontrollably, "Geez, there's so much smoke in here!"

"I knew you were going to do that," proclaimed the fortune teller, "That is why I have this," she then pulled out a tissue from her pocket, and handed it over to Sokka.

Sokka glared at the old lady, "Coincidence..."

"Well ma'am," started Suki, "I know this may sound crazy... but we are looking for a person who may know some magma bending. Or maybe you know any information about magma bending that you could share with us...?"

"Poor creature," replied the fortune teller, "I can see the pain in your eyes... Something is holding you back,"

"Wha, whaaaa?"

"You care for it dearly don't you? I can tell...if you love it, you must let it go, in order to let yourself go..." Suki stared intrigued by the teller's words, "You are putting yourself through something that is not what you please. Your dream is different. Your dream is important to you."

"Alright, I've heard enough of this. C'mon Suki, she obviously doesn't know anything..." Sokka whined.

"Wait, wait, please continue..." Suki whispered, mesmerized by the teller's voice.

"You are not where you should be, let go of what you think is glued to you, and become what you've always desired..."

"Alright, that's it!" Sokka exclaimed, grabbing Suki's arm and pulling her out of the hut, "I'm sick of crazy fortune tellers!"

"Yeah..." Suki laughed nervously as they continued in their search. Suki couldn't keep it in any longer, "Sokka I think we need to break up!" Suki blurted out.

**--**

They finally left the tea shop. Elari waited a while for him to talk her, but he was taking to long, and wasting precious time. Elari tried with all her might not to start up another conversation, she didn't want to change the subject, she was very interested in whatever Zuko had on his mind.

Elari and Zuko had been walking for quite a while. She was still patiently waiting for his problem. Elari was surprised she was being so patient with him, she was never this patient with anything. She could tell it was important though, and wanted to give him all the time that he needed. Plus, while he was getting the courage to tell her whatever he needed to tell her, she was scoping out hot guys

Zuko gulped as he nervously stared at Elari. "Well..." Elari seemed to be a rational person, and if she was able to spill her feelings to him he should be able to spill his to her. He never was good at talking about how he felt, "It's about... the Fire Nation..."

"Uh what's wrong Zuko?"

"It's just, I feel like I am abandoning my duties as the Firelord... Am I choosing the wrong thing by staying here?...Am I being...disloyal?"

Elari thought it was kind of cute that Zuko came to her with this, "Zuko, you do realize your saving the Fire Nation by staying here with us. You are fulfilling the duties of a Fire lord."

Zuko sighed, "I know, I do realize this. It's just... well, I kind of just got up and left them... I never acknowledged the fact that I was coming here, and I honestly didn't know I was going to be dragged into all this mess."

"Zuko, I'm sure the Fire Nation people will understand that you are staying with us for the protection of the world. You did it once, and I'm sure they'll be fine with you doing it again."

Zuko's voice lowered down to a whisper, "But what if things get out of control?" Elari gulped and stared nervously at Zuko. "What if the Fire Nation is destroying itself, and I'm not there to stop it?"

**--**

Kaliy stopped dead in her tracks, "Azula is seriously not that twisted!"

"I'm afraid she is..." Jet sighed. He wasn't too ecstatic about the magma bending search, considering all he's done so far is talk about his mother...ahem, Ayumi. "Long Feng was there...and well, he's very talented at hypnotise . He hypnotized me once..."

"Yeah, I know all about that... I mean...really?!"

"Yeah, they have a whole army of brain washed prisoners...including Ayumi." a tear almost fell from Jet's eye, "She tried to fight, she truly did. I can still hear her screaming for help as she struggled continuously in the straps..." Kaliy tilted her head as she admired Jet, even in his weak state. "They tried to brain wash me too..."

"Jet, they seriously have some issues. I'm glad I am apart of this...I will _not_ let her live another day. Not after everything she did, and not just to you and your mother, to everyone."

Jet sighed, "We are going to have to fight her..."

"What?"

"Ayumi...my, well, my mother..." He stared up at her with eyes full of sorrow, "I'm not going to be able to do it...Kaliy, I_ won't _do it..." Kaliy stared at him and tried to think of some comforting words, but none came to mind. "I wish I was brain washed just like the rest of them... At least then, I would be fighting along my mother's side,"

"Jet...why weren't you brain washed?"

"Because I was brain washed before, I was able to keep myself by being affected by Long Feng and his stupid contraption...unfortunately," he mumbled at the end of his sentence. Kaliy sighed, this was tough, and she was usually good at being an optimist in these kind of situations.

"Jet...there's only one thing I am going to ask of you...be strong...for me." Jet beamed up at Kaliy and went in for a hug, she was really helping him out.

"KALIY!!" Suddenly Kaliy pushed away from the hug, turning around to see Elari on the other side of the street.

"HEYYYY!" Kaliy responded jumping up and down. Jet smashed his hand into his forehead feeling trouble coming on. Zuko trailed not to far behind Elari, looking more worried and depressed than usual. "C'mon Jet, lets go meet up with them, it's about lunch time anyways. We could all get lunch together!"

Jet looked around at the packed streets of Ba Sing Se. People were pushing and shoving there way down the streets trying to find a good place to settle down and eat lunch. _I guess a lot of people had the same idea... _"Kaliy I don't know about this, there's too many people in the street, I can barely see Elari and Zuko on the otherside..."

"Oh stop complaining, this is your chance to work everything out with Elari and Zuko," she responded grabbing his hand and dragging him through the stampede of people.

"Wait Kaliy come on! Slow down!" his hand was beginning to slip. A lady,obviously in a rush, shoved Jet aside causing him to spin around and knock into a man, who responded by pushing him onto the ground. Kaliy spun around searching for Jet. She saw him crawling on the ground trying to avoid the other people. Kaliy dove down to try and reach out for him, but was kneed in the stomach by a stranger. Kaliy fell to the ground but quickly brought herself back up, otherwise, her and the ground would have become to close acquainted. She tried pushing back to get to where Jet was, but the stampede was only going one way.

**--**

"Zuko...where did they go?"

"Uh... they were right there...Now they're gone..."

"Seriously what the crap. I'm going in there to find them," Elari jerked her head towards the crowded street.

"No way!" Zuko said, "Everyone knows it's dangerous to jump in during the lunch rush! You are either in the crowd, or you're not."

"Zuko! We have to find them! I saw Kaliy and Jet pushing their way through the crowd...What if...ya know, they went with the crowd and are lost now?"

"And so you want to hop in the crowd and get lost too?"

"No! But I'm not going to stand on the sidelines and let my best friend get swallowed up by a mob!" Elari yelled pushing her way into the crowd.

Zuko sighed and knew he couldn't leave her on her own. So he followed her._ I know I'm going to regret this..._

**--**

The "lunch rush" had dyed down, and Jet groaned on the dirt street. His arms and legs were all bruised up from being stomped on, and he felt his ring finger was broken. "Ohhhh man...Kaliy?...Kaliy!!" The street was empty, there were no familar faces in sight. He pushed himself up on his feet groggily. He knew Kaliy wasn't thinking.What was he supposed to do now? The streets made him feel eerie and cold, so he decided to take a different route instead. Jet launched himself onto a barrel and began climbing the side of a wall until he made it to the roof top. From there, he pounced from roof to roof, trying to find a glimpse of his dear friends.

**--**

Everyone pushing behind her had finally grown apart, separating into different establishments. Kaliy opened one eye and peered around. _Where...the HELL...am I?_ There were rotting homes, and open shacks. People chewing on dirt, resting aside what Kaliy assumed was suppose to be a building. She saw drunks not to far away, mumbling sweet nothings to themselves, and falling over. She assumed she was in the ghetto...

**--**

Zuko felt terrible. _There were just too many people... _Zuko jumped into a small alley during the lunch rush, to avoid all injuries. He tried to pull Elari with him, but the crowd was too strong, where could she possibly be now? He stood up noticing that the crowd had dyed down, and began to brush himself off. A man grabbed him from behind, and Zuko was suddenly happy that he decided to bring his twin blades along with him today. He pulled them out and swung them around swiftly, ending with each tip pointing at the man's neck.

"Ok! Ok! I surrender, just leave me alone! I don't want your money any way maaan!" Zuko swung is swords behind his back and into their cases, and made his way out of the alley. The street was empty, no worries though, Zuko would stop at nothing to find his friends...

**--**

Elari's ears rung, the sudden silence caused it. She felt a little stupid for dragging herself into a mess that Zuko had already warned her about, _Well whatever..._. The place looked familiar to her though, she was still in the middle ring of Ba sing Se. However, the problem was...were her friends still there?

--

Sokka's shoulders sank and his heart slowly stopped beating. And if it was still beating, he definitely couldn't feel it anymore. "You...want..." He collapsed onto the street side, his hands trembling, repeating over and over in his head that it was only a dream...a nightmare. The dirt soon became a puddle of tears below him. Suki began to cry as well, she couldn't believe what she was saying.. but it felt right. "Suki... I know I don't deserve a girl like you..." He slowly wiped the snot from underneath his nose. Tears were now slowly seeping down the side of his face. "But...what did I do wrong?"

Suki placed a soft sweet hand underneath Sokka's chin, and lifted up his head, so they could be eye to eye. "Sokka," tears continued to fall from each face, "I just can't do this anymore."

Sokka tilted his head, "Suki..."

Suki placed her finger over Sokka's lips, "Shh... please, let me finish." Suki sat down staring at kneeling Sokka, "The fortune teller was right... I don't want to involve myself with another mission. My warriors need me at Kyoshi Island. I just can't take anymore of this. This is the avatars' mission, not mine. They will be fine without me."

Sokka sat up and folded his legs, staring at Suki with sincere sorrow, and pain. "Suki... you're breaking up with me because... you don't want to be apart of the avatars' mission?" Suki shook her head, "Suki... I don't want this either...But I'm not going to leave my friends Suki... I understand that you have to get back to Kyoshi Island, and I wish I could come with you, but don't want to abandon my friends...I don't want to abandon the world."

Suki smiled slightly, "Sokka, you are so brave... This is not my mission. I know it, you know it, and the fortune teller knows it. My destiny is back at Kyoshi Island...that is where I am needed. I am not needed here..."

"Suki... I love you..."

Suki pushed her lips onto Sokka's "I'm sorry..." She got up and walked away, leaving Sokka alone and the street side, crying.

* * *

_  
--Thoughts of Elari and Kaliy as this chapter was being made.--_

**Kaliy:** Hmmmm whats going to happen to us in this chapter?

**Elari:** I dunno... I think I should be like hit on by some guys or something

**Kaliy: **Hm, yeah, ok... OH OH! I should be attacked by those bearded cat things! Ya know the things that attacked Momo in that one episode!

**Elari:** Yeah, but they were so cute in the end...

**Kaliy:** Oh yeah true... OH MY GOSH! I SHOULD BE MUGGED!...wait I was already mugged.

**Elari:** Hey well, second times the charm ;)

**--**

**Kaliy:** Oh my gosh, you know what I just realized?!

**Elari: **What?!

**Kaliy:** Both Jet and Zuko have dual swords! Well... except Jet has twin hooks and Zuko has like...machetes or something.

**Elari: **MACHETES?! What is he going on some jungle expedition?!

**Kaliy:** SHUT UP I DON'T KNOW SWORDS!!


	13. Lost in Ba Sing Se

**--**

**Kaliy: **Oh man! I have to pee really bad!

**Elari: **Hold on, we have to talk to our readers first.

**Kaliy:** Ok, but hurry up!

**Elari:** Ok, hey everyone! So...like ya know...

**Kaliy: **UGH HURRY UP!

**Elari:** This is where we're gonna say our disclaimer and all...

**Kaliy:** MY BLADDER IS ABOUT TO BURST!

**Elari:** Yeah, so,** we don't own Avatar.**

**Kaliy:** Oh thank gosh...

**Elari:** Alright, you can go to the bathroom now Kaliy.

**Kaliy:** Wellllllll

**Elari:** ...Kaliy?

**Kaliy:** Yeah...I don't want to talk about it...

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter Thirteen: Lost in Ba Sing Se  
**

**--**

Kaliy's hands trembled, how did this happen to her? All she wanted was to eat lunch with Jet, Zuko, and her best friend. And now...she's in the ghetto, alone! Kaliy didn't even know which way would take her back home. Everything looked the same. Her heart sped up with this new feeling of loneliness. But loneliness wasn't the only thing she felt, she was scared, she was beyond scared.

She stood in the middle of the street staring around at the threatening faces who's eyes were all on her.

"Lost?" asked a man stepping out of a dark alley, "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here?"

Kaliy gulped and stared at the man with eyes full of fear.

**--**

Genkai peered around the corner of a building in Ba Sing Se. He had heard that Jet escaped and ran off to Ba Sing Se to find the avatar. The other prisoners were searching around the big city. Genkai had found Jet two days ago with the avatar and his group, with an addition of two other girls. He'd been following him since, trying to decide the perfect time to capture him without having to deal with a huge fight. He peered down the street and a smug little smile grew on his face, "Perfect..."

**--**

Zuko knew the lunch rush ended down near the ghetto, so he sprinted down the street. He figured the crowed pulled his friends all the way there. Remembering how dangerous the ghetto of Ba Sing Se was, Zuko started running faster. _ I can't leave the avatars in the hands of that irresponsible punk!_

**--**

Jet peered down onto the street. Elari swung her arms around furiously, "Leave me the hell alone!" she punched her attacker. Jet had finally found Elari, but the second he did a man began attacking her. He placed his fingers around the handle of one of his twin hook swords, and gripped it tight. _Lets see if the almighty avatar can handle herself._

Elari threw a punch that nailed the stranger right in the gut. He seemed unaffected. "That was delicious," he smirked, "simply delicious."

Totally creeped out, Elari took a step back. The man laughed and back-handed her, causing her to stumble onto the ground. Jet stood straight up.

The mans hands ignited on fire as he stepped closer to her, "Don't worry darling... I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to tie you up and gag you..."

**--**

"Get the hell off of me!" Kaliy screeched grabbing the strangers hands and throwing them away from her waist.

"I'm only trying to help you sweetheart," he smiled innocently, grabbing Kaliy and pressing her up against his body.

Kaliy kneed him in the balls, resulting in him kneeling over, holding his crotch and screaming in pain. However the man was persistent and grabbed Kaliy's hand with an unbreakable grip, pulling her back to him. "HELP! HELP!" she cried out, as tears began filling her eyes, "I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!"

A blade pressed against the strangers wrist, "If you want to keep your hand, I suggest you let go of the girl..."

Kaliy turned around, reluctantly looking at her savior, "Zuko..."

The man's lip began to shake as he stared into Zuko's dark, unforgiving eyes, "I, I...I"

"Let go and leave her alone!"

**--**

Elari stared into the eyes of her attacker unsure what to do. "_Don't worry darling, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to tie you up and gag you_," his words kept repeating in her head. _Dude, seriously what the fuck? Is this guy some child molester? "Delicious"? What the fuck..._

Jet flipped down off of the roof landing next to Elari with his hook swords drawn.

"Hm!" giggled the man, "This is easier than I thought it would be. I planned on capturing the girl to use her as bait to lure you in, but it seems I don't have to do that anymore seeing how you're already here..."

Jet glared confusingly at the man, "Who the hell are you?"

"Well," he smiled, "I was going to keep it a secret, but my plan is just going so deliciously perfect, why not tell you?" his hands burned down and he stared calmly at the two, "I've been sent by Azula, my name is Genkai and I'm here to bring you back to her, Jet..."

"Then why did you try to take Elari?! Leave her out of this! It's my business, not hers! It's my fight! Not hers!" Jet crouched down into fighting position, rocking his knees back and forth. Genkai responded by lighting up his hands and giving Jet a small cocky smile. "Elari! Run away! Get out of here!"

Elari pushed herself off the ground and shook her head, _No Jet, I'm not leaving you! _Instead of escaping she ran behind a pole holding up a small shack and watched. _I'm here if you need my help..._

**--**

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Kaliy screamed.

Zuko spun through the air dodging all the punches being thrown at him. "Mind your own business!" roared the alley man. Zuko's hands touched the ground, landing in a position that looked like a handstand, and began kicking his legs in the air, bruising the face of his pursuer. He pushed himself off the ground with his swords still in his hands. He swung his sword, tearing a part of the mans shirt, he swung again, cutting the man's hair, he struck a third time, slicing a side of the man's face, causing blood to slowly trickle down. "I am not going to say this again!" Zuko roared, "Leave the girl alone!"

The man placed a cold hand on his injured face with conerned eyes. He stumbled backwards and than ran back into the alley where he belonged.

**--**

Jet did a somersault avoiding Genkai's balls of fire, swinging his twin hooks furiously. "C'mon Jet!" cheered Elari from behind the beam, "Hit that child molester in the balls!" Jet lowered himself to the ground and wrapped the hook sword around Genkai's ankle, pulling him to the ground. "Jet you idiot! That's not his balls!"

Jet placed an angry foot onto Genkai's chest as he spat in his face, "If I ever see you around here again, I'll be sure to kill you!" Jet ended his sentence as he kicked the man in his side, "Now, get lost!" he growled. "And as for you!" he turned his gaze onto Elari who had nothing but pure happiness in her eyes, "And as for you!" he repeated, watching Genkai run off in his peripheral.

"You...you saved me..." Elari smiled.

A nervous look consumed Jet's face, "Well..."

**--**

Kaliy watched as the man disappeared into the alley's darkness.

Zuko spat angrily and then looked over at Kaliy, "You have to be careful in these kind of places! Geez! What were you thinking?!"

But Kaliy seemed unaffected by Zuko's anger and just stared at him with thankful eyes, "I can't believe that you--"

"If you're going to be running around out here at least know how to defend yourself!" Zuko continued his angry rant.

Kaliy stepped closer to Zuko, "You..." she smiled.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

**--**

Elari didn't want to argue with Jet for once in her life. She wanted to hug him, he just saved her life! Otherwise she would have been "tied up and gagged."

"I told you to run! But as usual, you were stubborn! You could have been hit by one of this fireballs!"

Elari giggled, "So you do care."

"No! That's not it, well, yea, I care! But not about you! About the world!"

**--**

"I'm sorry," Kaliy stepped forward again, "I know, you're right."

Zuko was surprised how easily Kaliy passed up the chance to argue with him, "I'm...right?"

**--**

"I know, I know, there's just one thing I have to say to you," Elari smiled.

**--**

"I'll probably only say it once, so don't expect to hear it again." Kaliy looked over at Zuko with indebted eyes.

**--**

"Well, spit it out! What do you have to say Kaliy?!" Zuko exclaimed.

**--**

"...ok?" Jet stared confusingly.

**--**

"Well..." Kaliy sighed.

**--**

** "**Thank you!!" Kaliy and Elari both exclaimed, jumping up in the air, giving their saviors a huge hug.

* * *

Aang, Katara and Toph sat impatiently inside of Uncle's tea shop. "Ugh, it's getting dark! Where are they?!" Katara complained.

"Well, if they don't hurry up, I'm just going to have to hit the hay. I'm not going to stay up waiting all night," Toph yawned, extremely tired from their expedition.

"Aang, should we be worried?"

Aang leaned back in his chair and sighed, "I'm sure they're fine Katara. Lets just hope they had better luck than we did on finding information about magma bending." As he ended his sentence, he turned and smiled at Katara. All day Aang had the feeling Katara wanted to talk to him. Quite frankly, he wanted to talk to her too. He was sick and tired of these games with Katara. One second she liked him, the next she wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted it all to end.

Toph scratched her head. She could feel Aang and Katara starring at each other. _Oh yuck! They better not kiss again, right in front of me too! What do they think I'm blind or something?!_

Aang noticed Katara's worried look and took her hand to comfort her. He waited for an uneasy stare in return, but got none, which made him happier. "Everything will be alright..."

A second and a half exactly after Aang said that, Toph jumped to her feet, "Oh no! Sokka!"

Sokka crawled through the door with sweat and tears flooding his face, "Suki..." He sniffed as he fell flat on his face.

Jet stepped over the crying Sokka and began yelling inside of the shop, "I didn't save you god dammit! I was just beating up Azula's minion!"

"Admit it! Admit it! You care about me!" Elari giggled, also ignoring Sokka.

"No! It's just if I were to let you die, I'd have no one to argue with anymore! Geez!"

"Whatever Jet, you're just a softy..." Zuko chuckled as he entered the shop.

"Oh and what about you Mr. Jump to the Rescue of Kaliy's Life!!" Jet growled.

"I did no such thing!"

"Oh save it Zuko!" Elari stuck out her tongue, "Kaliy already told us!"

Kaliy stumbled over Sokka but caught herself before completely falling, "What did I do?" she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"HELLO?! CRYING MAN ON THE FLOOR HERE!" Sokka sobbed.

"Sokka!" Katara rushed by her brother's side and lifted him up off the ground, "Sokka what happened?! Are you ok?! Oh my gosh! Where's Suki?!"

Sokka sniffed and attempted to explain, "Suki...she...she...then...and...just...no more..."

"Sokka! Just spit it out! Is she ok?! Are you ok?!" Toph exclaimed slapping him across the face.

"Me and Suki are no more!"

Katara stepped backwards in such shock she couldn't speak clearly. "This...tis...this...is...a joke, right?"

"Wait...you...and Suki...broke up?" Toph stuttered.

Aang couldn't even make out a word. Here he was admiring the relationship Suki and Sokka had, wishing he had the same with Katara, only to find out, that it ended. What terrible thing could have happened to ruin his best friend's life? Is Suki even ok?

"A stupid...freaking...fortune...teller!"

"What is Sokka going on about?" Zuko questioned. "Sokka! You're not making any sense!"

"A fortune teller... told Suki...to break up with me...and she did!" Katara threw herself around Sokka, followed along by Aang. "Oh Sokka! I'm sooo sorry!"

Kaliy and Elari frowned at each other and then joined in the hug. Jet sat down and sighed heavily, while Zuko stared past everyone, deep in thought.

"I don't understand what I did wrong!" Sokka cried.

Uncle entered the room in a rush, "What's going on?!"

"Suki broke up with Sokka..." Toph answered coldly.

Uncle sighed and sat next to Sokka, "Son, love is a complicated thing. At times love can be your greatest friend, and at times, it can be your worst enemy. But just like a friend, and just like an enemy, love will come and go. Love has many reasons for its actions, most that will end up for the better. Sokka, I know you are upset right now... but this has happened for a reason. The reason may be unknown to us all now but, someday you will learn how today has affected your life. Sokka everything happens for a reason..." Sokka stopped his heavy crying, instead now, he was sobbing softly. Uncle sighed heavily before he continued. "Well, I need to know what you've all learned today."

Everyone awkwardly stared at each other, each one waiting for someone to speak up, no one did. "Well..." Uncle sat down and poured himself some tea, patiently waiting for someone to say something.

"Er... Uncle, we didn't really...learn anything..." Elari muttered, "At least, Zuko and I didn't..."

"Aang, Toph and I didn't find anything either. Uncle, are you sure it's even real? No one has even heard of it..."

Uncle sighed, "Katara, I know its hard to understand, but magma bending is real and so is all the other forms of bending out there. While we're wasting time, Azula is growing stronger. You need to find a magma bender soon! We have no time to waste. Tonight, you are leaving Ba Sing Se. You need to search the Earth Kingdom and find all that you can about magma bending!"

"Uncle are you serious? We can't leave so sudden!"

"I'm sorry Zuko... I believe if you wait any longer, it may be to late for the avatars to learn anything. Finding these rare bendings is going to be more diffcult than any of you can imagine. You must start now if you wish to defeat Azula...if you wish to save the world..."

* * *

Aang threw the last bag onto the back of Appa as Jet tied everything down. Everyone was done packing for their long trip in search for a master. No one spoke to each other. They were all mentally preparing themselves for another journey, this one, in which may be totally pointless. Sokka was already on Appa, sitting quietly staring off in space. "I'm glad to see you've finally stopped crying Sokka," Katara smiled.

"I don't think I have anymore tears to cry..." Katara didn't have a response for that. She didn't know how to comfort Sokka.

Kaliy and Elari moved slowly out the door towards Appa. They were a tad nervous for this adventure. Nobody has ever depended on either of them. What were they suppose to do now that a whole world depended on them? Uncle followed behind them and gazed at all the strong, young warriors that stood before him.

"Oh Uncle!" Toph cried out, running up to Uncle, engulfing him with her arms, giving him an uncomfortable, strong hug. "You can't come with us?!"

"Haha oh my no!" Uncle chuckled, "I'm needed here, in Ba Sing Se, at me tea shop..."

Zuko strolled over, and gave his uncle, one last embracing hug. Kaliy and Elari both looked at each other with teary eyes. In the past month, Uncle has been like a father figure to the two. He has made there unfortunate trip to this world better and easier to handle. Without him, they felt they were losing reason, they were losing all that made sense to them in this world. They ran over and joined in the hug. They were then followed by all but Sokka, who still sat on the top of Appa. "We're all gonna miss you Uncle!"

"I shall miss you all too. Now, be safe, and follow through with your mission. Be strong. I know you are all brave warriors who can handle anything. Don't let me down..."

"We won't Uncle!" Elari declared, climbing onto Appa's back.

Aang jumped up onto his bison's head, and took hold of the rope. "Is everyone ready?" he called back to the group who all sat comfortably on the bison's back. In response to his question, everyone groaned. "I'll take that as a yes." Aang sighed, holding onto the reigns, "Yip-"

"WAIT!!" a voice cried out. Aang stopped and looked onto the ground.

"Suki!" Sokka stood up staring down onto the Ba Sing Se street, at his lover.

"I'm sorry Sokka!" Suki cried out.

Sokka frowned as he starred at her, remembering everything he put her through. "Yes..Suki?"

"Sokka! I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

**Heh, heh. I hope you all didn't see that coming. Anyways this isn't really a cliffhanger... but... yeah I don't know where I'm going with that sentence.**

**Anyways!! Ya know what you should totally do?**

**Review!**

**It's not hard**

**and it's fun!**

**So review**

**it's only a button away!**

**They make me smile and make you a better person!**

**So...Review! :D**


	14. Morning Mumbles

**--**

**Book One: The Rise of Shouri**

**Chapter Fourteen: Morning Mumbles**

**--**

The sun made its way slowly to the horizon. Aang's eyes twitched as the light hit him, he had been up all night. The rest of his team were all snuggled on the back of Appa. How they all fit back there was a mystery to Aang. Sokka and Suki were curled up with each other. Sokka had the biggest smile on his face. Kaliy fell asleep sitting up and was squeezed in between Elari, and the wall of Appa's back armor. Elari was sprawled across everyone.

Katara's eyes opened as the sun fully hit the sky, "Aa-Aang?" Aang turned around and gave Katara an uneasy smile. "Aang?! Did you pull an all-nighter?!" He shook his head in response. "Oh Aang!" She rushed over and sat next to him, rubbing his back. "Here Aang, let me take over for a while so you can go get some much needed sleep."

"No Katara..." Katara tilted her head and stared at Aang bewildered, "You don't know where you're going."

Katara stepped back, taking what he said offensively, "OH! So you think just because I'm a girl, I don't know where I'm going! Ok Mr.Airbender! Whatever, I was just trying to be nice!!"

"No, no, no Katara, it's not that..." Aang sighed, rubbing his temples with his index finger. "It's just_... I _don't even know where I'm going..."

"Oh..." Katara flopped herself down next to Aang and admired the reflection that came off his head. "I'm sorry, I guess it's just because I just woke up or something. I never meant to--"

"OH MY GOSH!!" Sokka cried out, jumping to his feet, then falling over some, realizing they were still flying. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" His index finger trembled as it fiercely stabbed the air in the direction of Kaliy.

Kaliy opened one eye and gave Sokka a vicious look. "What are you talking about?"

"No, No! Not you!" He continued to point, "THAT!"

Kaliy looked down at her lap where she saw a small little white puff ball. "Ohhhhh," Kaliy chuckled, scratching the side of her head, looking at all her friends nervously. "Well, ya see... I was kind of hoping no one would notice it..."

"I dunno if you've seen it, but 15,20,11,6,4. Then I was...and..yea..." Elari mumbled in her sleep. She was quite the sleep talker. Luckily for her, she was always the first one awake, so no one ever got to hear her mumbling rants to herself during her sleep, except this time...

"What did she say?" Suki asked, gripping Sokka's hand in fear he would be an idiot and fall off the flying bison.

"Hehehe, she's a sleep talker," Kaliy giggled, suddenly happy that everyone turned the attention off of her and would maybe forget about the little animal that rested on her lap.

"WHY WOULD THAT...ASSHOLE...What the hell? ...No no, bagels...God damn bitches!" Elari croaked, still sleeping.

Jet jumped up, his first thought was "Fire Nation". It seems he still hasn't overcame his biggest fear. "Whats going on?!"

Zuko rubbed his eyes, "Jet, keep it down some, ok? Geez, some people are trying to sleep..." Jet nearly fell on his face when he heard Zuko say that. After all the commotion Kaliy and Sokka made, and even after Elari's sleep talking, which he found extremely humorous and an advantage for later torture towards Elari, Zuko yelled at him for making noise?! But Zuko didn't give Jet a chance to flip out on him about it. He too jumped to his feet and glared down at Kaliy. "That...that...that THING!"

Kaliy nervously laughed. "Zuko...heh... up so early...?"

"What is going on back there?!" Katara demanded from the head of the bison.

The only two who were able to stay asleep throughout this whole mess was Toph and Elari. Toph, who was laying next to Elari, also sprawled out in between everyone, was dreaming about a talking badger mole who was telling her secrets of the universe. Secrets such as "The world is round only because it is made of clay, and God found it to difficult to square a mound of clay." and "Donuts have holes in them so people will buy more. The hole leaves an empty void, which causes people the need to fill this void...with another donut."

Elari's dream was a tad more exciting, but lacked meaning whatsoever. In her dream, she was being chased by a group of leprechauns because she owed the group a dozen bagels. "Screw you...I'm not making...bagels..." Elari muttered out load.

Zuko rubbed in between his eyes, "Seriously Kaliy, I can't believe you brought that THING onto Appa."

"Well I can't just throw it off!" Kaliy cried.

"What is going on?!" Aang roared. He was tired and grumpy and couldn't take any more of the team's bickering.

Sokka was the first to jump to the explanation, "Kaliy brought some weird animal creature onto Appa! I have no idea what it is! ITS CREEPY!"

"Kaliy...is that true?" Aang acted as a guidance counsellor, solving the problems of some peevish children.

"Well, yea. But! But! But! The thing is, it has been following me everywhere ever since I got to Ba Sing Se! It's sooo cute! C'mon Aang, please! Can I keep it! I think it's suppose to belong to me!"

Aang sighed, _Lets deal with this quickly..._ "Well, sure you can keep it..."

"WHAT?!" Sokka roared, "That is absolutely no fair! What about my fish! And what about my hawk?! Huh?!"

"Sokka... Aang let you keep those animals, remember? You killed fishy, and we used hawky to send Toph's parents a message..." Suki chuckled as she shook her head.

"And besides Sokka, every avatar is suppose to have their own animal. Like I have my bison...Kaliy and Elari should have the right to have their own animal too..."

Zuko groaned as he found a nice spot to rest, "That's it, I'm going back to sleep," He pulled a blanket up to his neck and closed his eyes. The blankets were Elari's idea, she figured it got really cold up in the sky. Plus, neither her or Kaliy could go to sleep without a blanket covering them, no matter how hot it was. Everyone mumbled words of agreement and laid back down.

Katara continued to rub Aang's back, "Aang, maybe you should go back there to sleep too..."

"No, I'm fine..." He moaned, "We're almost there anyways."

"_There_? What do you mean '_there_'?"

"Over those mountains," Aang pointed towards the mountain filled horizon, "Is a forest. We can rest there for the day, set up camp and everything."

"Aang, that's probably a half an hour, an hour away... Let me take over, ok?"

"Katara! I got it ok!" His eyes were red, and his face was grim.

"Ok ok...I'm sorry I asked..."

**--**

Elari's eyes were blurry as she opened them. Katara and Aang sat on the head of Appa, whispering to each other, whille the rest of the group was sleeping. She looked over at Kaliy and smiled noticing the little puff ball. _So she really did take it? _Elari began chuckling, _I remember last night it crawled up to her, and when no one was looking she hopped up onto Appa and kept it with her. Hahah, what a freaking idiot!_

Kaliy felt something rub on her forehead, she broke through her R.E.M sleep and came into consinousness. _Hmm, whats that? Probably just the puff ball thing..._ After a while of what she thought was the animal rubbing her forehead, she began reconizing finger like qualities. _What the hell is that?_ She opened her eyes, but instead of seeing her puff ball animal like she thought she would see, she saw...a BIG ... FAT... FOOT! "AAHHHHHHHH!" Kaliy screamed pushing the foot away from her face, "GET THE HELL AWAY!"

Zuko leeped up from the feeling of someone grabbing his foot and glared at his first suspect, "KALIY WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Zuko...that was your foot...EWWW! That's just gross!" Kaliy huffed, brushing herself off, trying to regain her composure.

Elari busted out into laughter. It's not that Kaliy is afraid of feet, it's just not the most pleasurable thing to wake up to, especially when it had been rubbing on your face for about five minutes. Elari continued to laugh as everyone slowly began waking up. "Haha, wow, you guys just missed the funniest thing ever!"

Sokka groaned and rubbed his tummy, uninterested in 'the funniest thing ever'. "Uggggh, please tell me we brought some food."

"Yeahhh," Kaliy moved imediately next to Sokka, "I'm starving! The last thing I ate...was...OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER! You guys, this is a problem."

"Somebody call 911! Kaliy is going to explode from lack of food if she doesn't eat quick! Hurry! Somebody get a twinkie and feed the fatass!" Kaliy giggled, but everyone elses response wasn't as satisfying as Elari hoped it would be. She forgot they didn't know what "911" is or even a "twinkie" for heavens sake! "uh... somebody call the Dy Lee. Kaliy is going to explode from lack of food if she doesn't eat quick ...hurry...somebody get her a chocolate covered snail shell and feed her fat butt..heh...heh..."

Toph was the first to bellow out in laughter, followed by the rest of the gang, besides Zuko and Jet, who made it a mission to never laugh at either of the two "idiots". Kaliy probably laughed the hardest at Elari's witty attempt to make sense to these "avatarian" people.

"So I see you kept it Kaliy," Elari nudged her best friend and petted the head, or at least what Elari assumed was the head, of the fluff ball, "What did the rest of them think?"

"Aang said I could keep it," she stuck her tongue out at Zuko, who hated the creature the most. Kaliy wasn't sure why. She just figured he hated the creature because it belonged to her. "Aang said because he has a bison, we, as avatars should have an animal, too!"

"Hm, I want an animal then!" Elari pouted, "So... have you come up for a name for it?"

"Uhm... yuh, I think, I'll name it..." Kaliy picked up the animal and observed it for a while, "Kyto...Yup! Kyto..."

"Kyto, thats a stupid name!" Zuko snarled.

"You're a stupid name!" Kaliy barked.

"Settle down you two, now!" Katara commanded. "Aang is up here, and has been guiding Appa for 9 hours! In a half an hour we're going to make camp down in a forest, right on the outskirts of the earth kingdom, for the night! Got it?! You can do all the arguing there if you want. Just be sure to stay away from Aang!"

Zuko and Kaliy gulped staring at the fuming Katara, "Ye...ye...yes ma'am..."

Elari folded her arms still pouting. _Kaliy has Kyto, Aang has Appa, and what do I have? Nothing! Thats right nothing! _"Jet..." Elari tugged on his shirt slightly, "Jet... go find me an animal..."

Jet glared over at Elari and growled. "No way, find your own animal!"

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!! Pleaaase Jet! I just want to find a little animal!"

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" Elari stuck out her lip, and quivered, "Alright fine...when we land, we can search for an earth bending animal or something..."

Elari squeeled, and then became lifeless, "An earth bending animal...? I want an air bending animal..."

"Why? Earth bending is so much better..."

"UH! No, no it is not Jet!" Elari exclaimed, "I don't want you're help anyways if you're going to be an idiot about it!"

"Wait, you're seriously not going to argue with me about this...Earth bending is so much better then air bending. Right Toph?!"

"Oooooh no, don't drag me into this Jet..."

"...Kaliy, tell her; earth bending is better than air bending!" Kaliy put her hands up and shook her head, "Ugh, well look, just take it from me. Earth bending is so much better. Plus how would you know? You haven't even air bended once!"

"Yeah ok! Whatever! All I know is I've never seen you earth bend before, so how do I even know that you are an earth bender?!"

"Elari! Who cares! As an earth bender you can go underground!"

"Well_ Jet_! As an air bender, you can fly! So ha! I win!"

"Fly, eh? Well then Ms.Airbender, lets see you fly!" Jet gave Elari a playful tug pushing her to the side. Elari's leg bumped into the side of Appa's sattle, and she began waving her arms frantically in the air, trying to grab ahold of something.

"Jet!" Kaliy cried out jumping foreward, trying to grab her best friend's hand, it was a failed attempt, "You idiot! She can't air bend!"

Elari went crashing down, off the side of Appa, "ELARI!" Jet exclaimed, and without thinking, he too jumped off the side of Appa to some how save her, even though, now it was hopeless for the both of them.

"OH MY GOSH! AANG! TURN APPA AROUND!" Sokka cried out, but Aang was half away asleep, and the only thing he could hear was his own voice in his head, telling himself not to completely fall asleep, as Katara's head rested on his shoulder, completely passed out.

Kaliy was the first to begin sobbing uncontrollably, "Elari...noooo! Oh my gosh. SOMEBODY HOLD ME BACK! I'M GONNA JUMP TOO!"

"No, Kaliy calm down, we don't need 3 suicides in one day..." Suki declared, grabbing a hold of Kaliy's shoulder, forcing her to sit down. "They'll be fine...I'm sure of it. An air bender, and a earth bender...falling..."

"What?! Suicides?! What happened! What happened!" Toph called out. _Dammit, I can't see a thing up here!_ "What the hell is going on?!"

"Jet and Elari just fell off of Appa, Aang is too tired to pay attention, and Suki is being optismitic about it!" Kaliy sobbed, now getting angry at how cruel fate was. "How dare you wooooorld! I will kill you for killing my best frienddd!"

"Aw, you would do such a sweet thing for me," winked Elari.

"See," Suki smiled, "Everything is fine...wait, everything is fine...how?" Elari was floating next to Appa, with Jet holding onto her back, quivering. Underneath Elari was a white...animal, Suki couldn't make out what it was.

"Elari! You're alive!!...What the hell is that thing?!" Kaliy questioned, wiping the snot and tears off her face.

"Hm...I dunno, looks like a white panther doesn't it?" Elari smiled, slowly caressing the head of this 'panther'. Kaliy peered over the side of Appa noticing the size of the animal.

"Uh, Elari...don't you think it's too big to be a panther?"

"Nahhh, I mean, everythings either bigger or smaller in the avatar world, so, I'm sure this is a panther."

"Elari...there are clouds around the 'panther's' paws... I'm pretty sure thats not normal..." Kaliy announced, observing the creature closely. The clouds underneath each paw of the 'panther' was allowing it to fly.

"So what Kaliy? Like I said, everything is weird in the avatar world." Elari caustiously crawled over onto Appa, pulling Jet along with her, "See, this thing saved me once before, this one time when I was falling. And it did it a second time, and haha, I also saved this wimp here." she pointed at Jet, "He screamed like a girl all the way down until I caught him. This thing is like my guardian angel or something." Elari grinned and pet it one last time, "Alright, off with you. I'll see you next time I need saving."

"Uh, Elari, don'tcha think that might be your avatar animal?" Kaliy cut in.

"Seriously guys...What the hell is going on?!" Toph complained.

"Avatar animal?...Hmmm."

"Nah," Jet spoke up, "That can't be it because its an air bending animal. Her animal is going to be a cool earth bending animal."

Elari huffed and glared over at Jet, "Oh so you don't like it Jet?"

"Well, we're going to find you a way better one than that one..."

"Oh, well in that case, yes! I want to keep this as my avatar animal! Hehe!" Elari, leaned over and gave it a hug, but all the wind caused her to suddenly slip "AHH!" she went tumbling down.

"ELARI" Kaliy began sobbing again until the white panther came flying up next to Appa with Elari's arms wrapped around it's neck.

"Heh...heh...accident?"


End file.
